


Hot Milk and Honey

by cacoon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, smutish in chapter 6 and 12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacoon/pseuds/cacoon
Summary: Disjointed domestic one-shots that take place throughout Waverly and Nicole's relationship, into the future with them married with kids.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsjadebitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjadebitch/gifts).



Laughter filled the air of the Haught-Earp backyard. Nicole and Waverly had just surprised their 5 year old daughter with a trampoline. She was dancing with excitement. Once it was completely set up, Winnie wasted no time before climbing on it and dragging her mother up on it as well. 

Nicole and Winnie were jumping up and down on the trampoline, as the 5 year old attempted to do flips, while Waverly used the garden hose nozzle to sprinkle water over them like rain. The mother and daughter slipped and slid on the trampoline over and over again. Winnie couldn’t stop giggling and squealing, a sound both mothers thought they’d never get tired of. 

Despite having a strained relationship with her parents now, Nicole had quite a few sweet childhood memories. One of the happiest memories was her and her sister jumping on their trampoline every day all summer, and her father using the hose to sprinkle rain over them too. She was adamant that her kids have a trampoline too.

“Mommy come up,” Winnie waved her hands back and forth signaling Waverly to come over to the trampoline. 

“But what about the water?” Waverly asked.

“We don’t need it mama. Come jump!” 

Waverly made her way over and took her shoes off before climbing onto the trampoline. Winnie immediately got off.

“Actually I need to go the potty.” Winnie jumped off the trampoline and started to walk back to the house barefoot, pieces of grass sticking to the damp part of her feet and legs as she went.

“Dry off your feet before walking back into the house!” Waverly yelled after her knowing the little girl wasn’t listening.

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and started jumping, but Nicole wasn’t jumping with her.

“What’s wrong?” Waverly asked while she cautiously stilled herself as not to lose her balance on the slippery surface.

Nicole gave a soft smile reminiscent of the first time they met. 

“You’re so beautiful. I don’t think I’ll ever not be smitten with you.” Nicole said before ducking her head to cover her blush, too embarrassed to look up at her wife. 

“You big softie,” Waverly playfully slapped Nicole’s arm. The brunette went up and kissed the taller woman, linking her wrists behind her wife’s neck. In between quick kisses she replied, “Don’t you know I feel the exact same way about you?” 

The two women held each other close while their toothy smiles interrupted their kissing.

“How did I get so lucky?” Nicole said. 

“Ew mommies! Stop it!” Winnie said as she walked over to the hose and started to spray them. The wives laughed and screamed in response before giving eachother one last peck. 

While the little family laughed, they didn’t notice Wynonna walk out the back door. 

“Gross. Are you guys trying to recreate a scene from The Notebook again?”

“Shut up, Wynonna!” Waverly yelled back at her sister. Winnie dropped the hose and ran back to the trampoline.

“And making your kid be apart of it? Nice parenting guys, really great,” Wynonna quipped. Waverly rolled her eyes but didn’t bother to hide the smile the playful banter put on her face. 

“Look at this, Nonna!” Winnie yelled towards her aunt as the little girl got back up on the trampoline with her moms. She started attempting flips that definitely felt cooler than it looked, not that anyone was going to let her know that. 

Since the curse ended, these string of happy days seemed never-ending.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole returned home late from work to find Waverly cleaning up the dishes from her and the kids dinner. 

“Hey.” Nicole said in a subtly morose tone.

“Hey, babe.” Waverly walked over and gave her wife a quick kiss on the mouth. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m just tired,” Nicole lied.

“Ok,” the smaller woman decided not to press any further. Yet. “The kids are getting ready for bed if you want to go say goodnight to them.” 

“Yeah,” Nicole cleared her throat. “I’m uh… I’m gonna go take a shower too.” 

Waverly smiled sweetly at her and went back to finishing up the dishes.

— 

About ten minutes later, Waverly knocked on the bathroom door. 

“Hey, Nicole,” she hesitated. Waverly knew something was wrong, her wife’s never been very good at lying to her. “Do you want me to start to heat up your dinner and have it waiting for you when you’re done?” 

No answer. 

Waverly had already started to worry. Maybe something bad happened at work. She knows the job can get to Nicole sometimes, especially when people get badly hurt. Waverly pressed her face to the door and thought that it almost sounded like Nicole was crying. She twisted the door knob and let herself in.

“Nic—,” Waverly started. “Oh, baby.” Waverly’s heart broke at what she found. Nicole crying while sitting on the floor of the shower, the water a constant stream falling onto her wife. She knew the water was going to go cold soon if it hadn’t already. Waverly immediately turned the shower off, got into the tub, and held her wife.

Nicole sniffled. “Oh no, Waves. Your clothes are getting all wet. You don’t have to—.”

Waverly shushed the redhead. “I don’t care, baby. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

Nicole sniffled again and struggled with her breath. “It’s dumb. I don’t even know why I’m crying. I shouldn’t be crying. It’s just..”

Waverly tilted Nicole’s chin up using her index and middle finger, to look her in the eye. 

“My sister called today.”

“Hayley? Haven’t heard from her in awhile.” 

“Yeah, uh, but she called today. She told me that… that my dad died last night.” Nicole let out a small sob.

“I’m so sorry, honey, I’m so—“ They were still sat on the floor of the shower with Nicole naked, leaning into a fully clothed Waverly as she held the redhead in a hug and rubbed her arm. She kissed Nicole’s forehead.

“I mean, I shouldn’t even be upset. I haven’t spoken to either of my parents in years. I… when I came out, they didn’t kick me out, but they basically ignored my existence. They did react terribly. I mean maybe not as bad as it could’ve been, but after I moved out they made it clear they didn’t want anything to do with me. I was cut out of their life for good after that.” 

“I know.” Waverly moved from rubbing the other woman’s arm to stroking her hair. 

“And Hayley even told them when Winnie was born, but they still wanted nothing to do with me. They didn’t even want to meet their grandchild.” Nicole sniffled and accidentally whimpered a bit while trying to keep herself from crying any more. 

Waverly scowled slightly hearing that. It upset her how terribly her parents treated their daughter. It upset her when anyone treated Nicole badly, but her own parents, it was so much worse.

“And they don’t even-- he didn’t-- even know about Dominic.” 

Waverly just kept stroking her wife’s arm soothingly.

“I just… I remember when I was young, before I came out, I was really close with my dad. He came to all my softball games and cheered me on. And then we’d go get milkshakes and burgers. We did everything together. He was…he was my hero.” Nicole had buried those memories as far down as she could, she nearly forgot them.

“You never told me that before.” 

“I guess I just thought, maybe one day we’d get past it. Reunite and all. I mean I knew it was unlikely but a part of me always wanted it.” 

Waverly gave a small smile and hugged her tighter. It was just then that she noticed how much the other woman was shivering. “You’re shivering. Let’s get you out of here and into bed, ok?”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You don’t have to do this. You should go get changed, I can finish up here.” Nicole wiped away tears from her eyes with the palm of her hands.

“I want to do this. I’m your wife and I want to help you feel better.” Waverly said while lifting Nicole off the ground and putting a towel around her. They walked back to their bedroom, and Waverly sat Nicole on the bed. She went into their dresser and pulled out a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, and a black t-shirt from pride for the redhead without even thinking.

“I love you, Waves,” Nicole let out another sniffle while she held the towel around her arms tightly. 

“I love you too. Now, arms up!” Nicole put her arms up, while Waverly lowered the shirt down onto her. She then helped Nicole with her pants. “You lie back here against your pillow and get comfy. I’m gonna go get you some tea and your dinner.” 

Waverly quickly got changed out of her wet clothes and into her own pajamas. As she was about to walk out of the room, Nicole spoke up.

“Hey, Waves?” The brunette looked back at her wife who looked so small and vulnerable, wrapped in their bundle of blankets. “Could you just come sit with me for awhile?” 

“Yeah,” Waverly answered softly. She got onto the other side of the bed and scooted under the blankets and closer to Nicole. Waverly moved Nicole’s hair away and kissed the side of her neck, and then spooned her wife, comforting her as she silently cried for a bit.

“It’s pretty nice having you as the big spoon.” Nicole whispered softly after and let out a slight chuckle.

“I like it too.” Waverly answered and kissed her wife’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your kind comments. It means so much. This is one I had written quite a few months ago, but I think similar things have been done. Hope you enjoy :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Lonnie is just so infuriating. I mean how many times do I have to tell him that a missing persons form and a missing pets form are two different for—“ Nicole stood in front of the bathroom sink, while Waverly showered in the shower behind her. 

“Did you sign Winnie’s permission slip for that field trip?” Waverly interrupted, not listening as closely to Nicole’s rant since she’d heard it before.

Nicole spit the toothpaste in the sink. “Yeah. Yeah, I did. And I put it in her backpack. Now we just wait and see if she actually gives it to her teacher.” She started to rinse her mouth out with a small cup of water, “Hey Waves, how much longer do you think you’re gonna be?” 

“Not long, babe. I’m just need to wash the conditioner out of my hair.” As Waverly was answering Nicole’s question, Nicole had been getting undressed. She hopped in the shower on the opposite side that the shower head was on. 

Waverly turned around and faced her bare wife. “Hey.”

“Hey.” The wives just stared at each other for a moment, seeing such far depths in the others eyes. 

The women immediately merged together into a bruising kiss. Nicole pushed Waverly to the wall and her thigh into the brunette’s center eliciting a gasp. She bit Nicole’s lower lip and then soothed it with her tongue. 

“We have to be quick,” Waverly breathed hard into her wife’s mouth before kissing down her throat. Right before their lips were about to reconnect there was a loud banging on the door.

“Mooooom, when are you gonna be done? I want breakfast.” Their daughter yelled from outside the door.

“It was too good to be true, wasn’t it?” Waverly laid her head against her wife’s chest with her head facing down and then she kissed her collarbone. Nicole helped Waverly wash the conditioner out of her hair and finish her shower before Waverly went downstairs to make Winnie her breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and write more fics with their kids in them and explain ages and dynamics in this version I've made of them more in upcoming chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Winnie is supposed to be three years younger than Alice and Dominic is three years younger than Winnie. Waverly had them both.

“Is it ready? Is it ready?,” Winnie jumped up and down as her mother finished setting a tent up in the backyard not too far from the porch. 

Nicole grunted as she got up from where she was kneeling to hammer in the tent pegs securely. 

“Yeah, sweetie,” Nicole said as she ruffled the 7 year olds dirty blonde colored hair. 

Winnie squealed as she unzipped the opening flap of the tent to look inside.

— 

Wynonna’s truck pulled into the driveway of Waverly and Nicole’s house and Alice immediately jumped out running right inside the house.

Alice was staying at her aunt's house tonight so Wynonna could get a night off and spend some quality time with the main man in her life, whichever one that ended up being.

The 10 year old brunette threw the door open and dropped her backpack on the ground beside it, looking around for her cousin.

“Hey Alice,” Waverly greeted her niece from the dining room table as she was hunched over some old book she was reading through for Purgatory’s Historical Society, which she was (of course) the president of. 

“Hi Auntie Wave, where’s Winnie?” At that moment, the back door opened and Waverly and Nicole’s daughter ran from the kitchen to the front entry room at the sound of her cousins voice. 

“We’re camping!,” the youngest girl exclaimed.

“What?”  
“What?!” Wynonna and Alice said simultaneously and seemingly unimpressed as the older woman closed the door behind her. 

“My mom just set up a tent outside and you and me are gonna sleep in it tonight,” the seven year old was hopping up and down a bit again with excitement. 

“An’ me!,” Waverly and Nicole’s four year old son called out from the couch where he’d been watching cartoons. Winnie rolled her eyes at this. “Mommy said you have to let me play with you guys!” 

“I know. I know,” Winnie sighed begrudgingly. She quickly grabbed Alice’s wrist and the two girls ran to the back door to check out the tent outside. 

“Alright. Bye, kiddo. Love you. See you tomorrow or whatever,” Wynonna called out and waved dramatically in the direction of her daughter who was already out the door. 

“Go have a fun night, Wy,” Waverly got up from the table to lead her sister out. The night off was Wynonna’s idea, but she did have a hard time parting with Alice. Even with the people she trusted most in the world, and even if it was just for a night.

“Ok, ok, I’m going,” Wynonna sighed and put her hands up in a surrendering motion causing the keys in her hands to jingle. 

— 

“If you guys need anything Mommy and I are just inside,” Nicole looked at the kids sternly as they sat on their sleeping bags surrounded by an unnecessary amount of stuffed animals. Before zipping up the tent, Nicole looked straight at her daughter and added, “and be nice to your brother.” 

Once the kids heard the redhead close the door to the house, Alice looked over at them with a mischievous glint in her eye. “You guys wanna hear a scary story?” 

Dominic gulped and grabbed his nearby teddy bear, ready to put on a brave face just at the mention of the word scary. 

Winnie, constantly in need of her cousins validation, let out a resounding “Yes!” 

— 

“...and then the sack-faced demon comes back and hunts you down ten years later and rips your organs out without even leaving a mark, killing you painfully and mercilessly... Or at least that’s what my mom said.” Alice finished off her story with a pleased look on her face. 

Dominic immediately started crying and Winnie’s eyes looked at saucers. She didn’t even have the ability to pretend not to be scared. 

“And that’s real?,” the seven year old asked hesitantly. 

“Yep. I heard my mom talking about it or somethin’ on the phone.” 

The children sat in silence, aside from Dominic’s post-cry hiccups, for a minute or so taking in what they just heard. A shadow slowly appeared outside the tent, and each of the kids, including Alice, sat in silence terrified as the shadowy figure approached the tent and started to unzip it. Winnie put her arm in front of Dominic, showing a caring and protective streak for him that she often kept hidden.

“Just checking in before I go to sl--,” Nicole paused, kneeling in front of the tent, as each child screamed at her appearance. Seeing that it was just his mom, Dominic ran into Nicole’s arms bursting into tears once again. “What’s wrong, buddy?” 

Nicole welcomed the four year old into a hug as he cried into her shoulder. 

“We hav’ to throw out Winnie’s sof’ball trophy or a monster gonna come steal our hearts and stuff,” Dominic cried out, and Nicole could just barely decipher what the boy was saying. 

“What?” She looked over at the two girls for an explanation. Winnie hoped her mother could read the “help me” expression on her face she was trying to send her. 

“Well, that’s not exactly what I said,” Alice chimed in. 

Nicole huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes. “Alright, let’s go. We’re sleeping inside. Grab one stuffed animal and we’ll come back for the rest in the morning.” Nicole stood up with Dominic in one of her arms, and gestured to the back door with her free hand.

Both girls grumbled about the demand, but were secretly thankful. 

— 

Waverly looked up at the kids and Nicole walking back in the house from where she was wiping off her hands after finishing up the dishes. 

“What’s going on?,” Dominic immediately reached out for his other mother at the sound of her voice. Waverly happily took the four year old into her arms and began to rub his back soothingly. He had stopped crying, but the fresh tears were still visible on his face. 

“A scarecrow demon is gonna kill us and rip out our insides!,” Winnie screamed out. Alice immediately elbowed her cousin to signal her to shut up.

“Demons aren’t real you guys,” Waverly said as she cupped Dominic’s head on her shoulder. 

“Moms right, they’re not real,” Nicole repeated, unenthused by the direction this night took. “And even if they were, which they’re not,” she had to emphasise that as much as possible, “Mommy and I wouldn’t ever let them get even close to you guys.” 

“You want to sleep in my room, buddy?,” Waverly spoke quietly to the four year old. 

“Mhm,” he grunted back, nodding while sucking his thumb.

“Um, can we too, Mommy?,” Winnie said with a slight urgency to her tone and with knit eyebrows.

“Ok. Tell you what. You guys can all sleep in the big bed with Mommy and I’ll sleep on the couch and make sure no monsters come near us, ok?” Nicole clapped her hands once with the announcement of her plan.

Waverly gave an apologetic look towards Nicole. The couch really wasn’t very comfortable.

— 

Once the group of four were snuggled up in Nicole and Waverly’s queen-sized bed (without Nicole), Dominic began to move restlessly. 

“Can’t sleep?” Waverly mumbled. The four year old had his hand grasping at the mothers shirt tightly, still tense with fear. 

He nodded.

Waverly maneuvered him on his back and put her hand firmly on his chest and whispered boring stories to him. She’d also lightly draw her finger around his face over and over again. This was their routine. The four year old was an incredibly bad sleeper, whether it was bad dreams, an overactive imagination, or his own snoring that woke him up. He just couldn’t get a good night’s rest. This often settled him though. Sometimes she would just list off what she needed to get at the grocery store the next day and he’d be asleep for a good few hours, until he woke up again and she had to do it all over again.

She originally had learned that method from Nicole actually. After the curse ended, they were both finally getting a quality amount of sleep, and both had nightmares, but Waverly’s seemed far more difficult to handle. Really the brunette just thought Nicole hid hers better. Nicole would put her hand on Waverlys chest above her heart, and she’d list off boring work stories or whatever came to mind. And Waverly would fall back asleep calmly, like her son now.

— 

At around 5 in the morning, Waverly crept out of bed and went downstairs trying to be as quiet as possible, despite the creakiness of their house. She found Nicole snoring softly on the couch, sleeping on her side. Waverly inserted herself as the small spoon in Nicole’s arms, which instinctually pulled the smaller woman in tighter. Neither woman got a good night's sleep without the other present. The two quickly fell into a comfortable, deep sleep for the last couple of hours they’d have before the kids woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before the kids....

Nicole pulled into the driveway of the homestead and quickly checked her face in the mirror. No sign of puffy eyes or redness. She was hoping it wouldn’t be obvious she’d just been crying on her drive home. The redhead let out a final sniffle and started to make her way inside her home. 

“Waves?” Nicole called out for her wife while shutting the front door lightly. She walked into the kitchen to find the smaller woman sitting on the floor, knees up against her chest, trying to hide her face while crying.

“Sorry, just one second.” Waverly quietly replied between sniffles, while her face is buried in her arms. 

“Baby…” Nicole crouched down next to her wife on the ground and put her arms around her. This only made Waverly cry more.

“I’m so sorry, Nicole. I’m so sorry.” Waverly rubbed at her eyes. 

“You don’t need to be.” 

“I just.. I feel like I failed you.” The smaller woman started to sob a bit more at her admission. 

“Waves..” Nicole was trying so hard to be strong for Waverly. Put other people first, that’s just how Nicole has always been. The last thing she wanted to do was burden anyone with her emotions. Especially not Waverly. It’d been 3 weeks since Waverly lost the baby. She’d only been a little over a month into her pregnancy, but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

Nicole stood up pulling Waverly with her. She used the pads of her thumbs to wipe away her wife’s tears and left a small kiss on her forehead. “Babe.” Nicole held Waverly’s face in her hands and made sure she was looking her in the eye. “How about I make us some tea and we go take a nice bubble bath? With candles and everything.” 

Waverly nodded her head and sniffled. She started to walk away, but turned around as her wife was filling up the kettle with water. “Nicole?”

“Hmm?” 

Waverly hesitated.

“Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Nicole replied, stiffening slightly.

“Well, it’s just….Why don’t you ever cry about it? About all this. I mean, you comfort me all the time, but you don’t ever show any sign that it affected you at all.”

“I—,” Nicole stuttered, “Of course it did, Waverly. Do you really think it didn’t?” 

“You just.. You seem fine. When the doctor told us—,” Waverly struggled to get the word miscarriage out or anything close to it, “you barely had any reaction. We lost our child, Nicole,” Waverly choked over those words as they came out, “and you just went back to work. Everything was A-OK. Back to normal.” 

“I wasn’t fine.” Nicole replied as her tone started to get short.

“And now you are?”

The redheads eyes started to fill up with tears threatening to overflow. She tried looking up and blinking them away to keep them from escaping. She could feel her throat getting sore as she kept her emotions at bay.

“If you don’t really care about this, if you never did, just tell me. If you didn’t want to start a family… I didn’t mean to force you into it.” Waverly had tears streaming down her face and they didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. She didn’t know why, but she felt herself getting angrier and angrier. “You could’ve said no. You can tell me, Nicole. You can tell me if you’re.... relieved.”

“Waverly,” Nicole tried. 

“I mean I get it, you know. If we really did end up having a kid then you’d be stuck with me. Stuck with an Earp. There’d be no chance of escaping, if you ever changed your mind about me or…” Waverly paused and looked down at her hands which she was fidgeting with, “But you’re safe now.” She said the last part quieter. Nicole heard it anyway.

Nicole felt like she could barely breathe. Her lower lip started to wobble. “Are you serious Waverly? How can you say that?!” 

At that moment Nicole broke down. Nicole swiftly walked to the door, grabbing her keys and coat, and left without another word. Waverly’s anger subsided quickly and suddenly she realized all the things she’d just said. Her heart broke, and the only frustration she felt was at herself. 

“Shit,“ Waverly said to the empty room. She moved to sit on the couch, put her head in her hands and started to sob.

Nicole got in her car and she didn’t even know where to drive to. She was mixed up feeling ashamed and hurt and angry. She needed to get away for a bit.

— 

Nicole returned a few hours later to find Waverly asleep on the couch. The redhead laid a blanket over the smaller woman. She was feeling a bit better, but the two women really needed to talk things out. They’d clearly been bottling things up for long enough.

Nicole went to her bedroom to get ready for bed. Once she’d done that she just stared at the empty bed. It’d been a long time since she’d had to sleep alone. The woman sighed, and grabbed her pillow. She went back downstairs and got comfortable on the recliner by the couch. No matter how mad she was at her wife, she really didn’t want to sleep without her.

—

 

Nicole woke up to the smell of coffee. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light and looked over to find Waverly standing by the dining room table placing one mug of coffee down for her wife.

Nicole sighed as she adjusted the recliner and stood up. She stretched her arms over her head, giving herself a few seconds before the conversation she and the brunette would inevitably be having soon. 

“Hey,” Waverly’s lip curved up in a barely-there smile as Nicole approached the table and sat down. 

“Thanks for the coffee.” 

“Of course,” Waverly tightened her hands around her own cup of tea. “So a-about last night.”

“Waves,” the redhead spoke out at the same moment.

“I’m sorry, Nicole. I— fuck I messed up.” Waverly took in a deep breath. “It’s just… You take care of everyone. Me. Wynonna. The entire town.”

The redhead fidgeted with her hands, avoiding eye contact.

“You put everyone first. You never let anyone see you, but I want to see you. I want to take care of you. You’re my wife and I want to hold you when you cry too. Or even just cry with you.” Waverly went to place her hands over Nicole’s to stop her fidgeting, hesitating only a moment before doing so. 

She was looking at Waverly now.

“Please just let me know how you’re feeling. Be honest. You don’t have to be the strong one all the time.” Waverly pleaded. 

Nicole sighed. 

“I know, Waves. I need to communicate,” she spoke softly.

“You deserve to just crash, Nic. And if you do, I’ll take care of you. I want to,” the brunette faded out the last sentence realizing she’d interrupted. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” the taller woman stood up and took the others hands in hers, bringing her to her feet as well. They held hands as Waverly looked up at Nicole. “It’s okay. Wave, I just need you to know that nothing’s gonna make me not want to be with you. Certainly not you being an Earp. After everything, did you really think that?”

Waverly ducked her head ashamed, but Nicole was quick to lift the smaller woman’s chin up with her finger. 

“I want to be with you. You guys are all I have in the world. You’re my family. And I want to have kids with you, but you’re always gonna be my family, no matter what the rest of it looks like.” She sent the other woman a small smile. 

Waverly’s hands went up to their familiar place at the nape of her wife’s neck. She raised her toes a bit to place a soft kiss on Nicole’s lips. 

“We can try again or adopt or we’ll figure something out. I just need you. I need you,” Nicole reassured the other woman. At this, the redhead’s walls started to break and a couple of tears ran down her cheeks.

Waverly was quick to wipe them away. She kissed Nicole once more before bringing her in for a hug. The redhead finally broke down and let out all she’d been holding inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a saucy chapter-- a short, smutty chapter. It could take place in the present day of the show, or at any time really. Anyways, enjoy.

“Fuck,” Waverly exclaimed as her ringtone broke through the sound of her panting and moans. “Sorry I gotta get this.” 

Nicole gave Waverly a thumbs up acknowledging the interruption while her head was buried between her legs. 

“Hello?!” Waverly tried to sound normal but it came out rushed and exasperated. 

“Woah there. What stick made it’s way up your butt?” Wynonna answered. 

Waverly cleared her throat. “Nothing. Just… What’s up?” 

“I need a favor...” Wynonna tried to feign some guilt as she spoke.

“Whaaaat!” Waverly’s voice raised as Nicole ghosted her clit and started circling it with her tongue.

“Uh..ok.. I was wondering if you could ask Nicole to take care of a parking ticket I got this morning,” Wynonna asked sheepishly. 

“Nic-COLE?.” Waverly was desperate for this phone call to end. Nicole had pushed her tongue inside Waverly right at that moment.

“Yeah? You know, your girlfriend? The sheriff’s deputy? Tall, smoking hot redhead,” Wynonna was confused for a second, but didn’t care enough to think about what just happened.

“Oh, yeah. Yeah. I mean I’m not sure if she’ll be able to do anything about it,” Waverly nearly gasped as she answered, but bit her lip. She slapped Nicole’s arm lightly. Nicole looked up without removing her mouth from Waverlys’ center. She could tell Nicole was smirking without seeing her entire face. 

This was becoming a game to Nicole, who was circling the smaller girls entrance with her fingers.

“She can. I might have asked her to do this once or twice before...,” Wynonna chuckled. 

“Wynonna! You can’t just take advantage of my girlfriend—.” Waverly was so annoyed, and distracted, she was just about to hang up, but Wynonna stopped her. 

“Wait! Dolls and I also need you to come down to black badge later. We have something for you to translate.” 

“Sure. Fine. Fine.” Waverly rolled her eyes. Nicole plunged two fingers into the brunette and Waverly’s eyes were rolling into the back of her head for another reason. She wasn’t even listening to what Wynonna was saying on the phone anymore.

Nicole was relentless. Thrusting long and languid pumps torturing Waverly, curling her fingers inside her, and all while sucking on her clit. 

“Maybe bring some doughnuts while you’re at it,” Wynonna persisted. 

“Mmm,” Waverly involuntarily breathed out a small moan.

“What was that?” Wynonna questioned oblivious to what was going on on the other side of the phone call. 

“I— fuck,” Waverly whispered. “I I really have to go Wynonna. I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Fine, be that way. So much for sisterly bonding,” Wynonna joked.

“Sure. Whatever. Gotta go. Bye.” Waverly panted, quickly hanging up the phone before her sister even had time to respond. 

“Right there, Nic. Fuck,” Waverly moaned and arched her back as Nicole curled her fingers inside the other woman hitting just the right spot. Waverly’s eyebrows creased and her jaw dropped, but only a choked noise came out as she reached her climax. Nicole welcomed the other girls fresh arousal as she brought her down from her orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written smut so aAAAHHHH


	7. Chapter 7

Every year on Nicole and Waverly’s anniversary they go to the beach. This year was no different. Their little family of four pulled into a parking lot, which Nicole complained about the fee being too expensive for, and made their way onto the beach along with bags filled with toys for sandcastles, and snacks.

Once the family found a good spot in the sand, they laid out a picnic blanket and put up a beach umbrella towering over their beach chair. 

“Water! Water! Water!” Winnie squealed.

“Not yet, sweetie. You need sunscreen first.” Waverly ushered the 4 year old over to her. “Nic, can you put some on Dominic.” 

The red head nodded and took the bottle of sunscreen handed to her by her wife as she held their 9 month old son.

“No, Mom, that’s too much!” Their daughter tried to wiggle out of Waverly’s grasp as she layered on an obnoxious amount of sunscreen on the little girl. 

“You don’t want to get burned, Winnie. Now stand still. I’m almost done.” Waverly finished lathering the sunscreen on her daughter and turned to her wife. “Actually, babe, you could probably stand to put some more on yourself.” 

“Waves, I’m the palest one here. I think I know how to put on sunscreen.” 

“Suit yourself,” Waverly put her hands up in a surrendering motion.

— 

Nicole dangled her sons feet in the water, while Waverly jumped waves with Winnie not too much farther back. Laughter was filling the air.

“How about we eat some lunch?” Waverly yelled toward her wife.

“Nooo!” Winnie started to whine. “I want to stay here and keep swimming. Please please, Mommy!” 

 

“We can come back and swim after, sweetie. Let’s go eat.”  
— 

“You guys can we go back and play in the water now?!” Winnie pestered

“Eat three more bites of your sandwich,” Waverly answered while she cleaned off Dominic’s hands and face with a baby wipe, not even having gotten a chance to start her own meal.

Nicole placed her hand on her daughters leg, “How about we build a sand castle?” 

“Or you could bury your Momma in the sand?” Waverly cut in, smirking. Winnie’s eyes lit up. 

“Yeah! That! That!” The young girl jumped up leaving more than half her pb&j sandwich behind. 

Nicole laid on the sand and the little brunette started throwing sand on her. 

“Hey. Not near her face, Winnie.” Waverly walked over with the baby in one arm, and sat near Nicole. She lifted a handful of sand, held it over her wife’s stomach and let the grains of sand fall through her fingers onto her wife painfully slow. Nicole thought she saw her wife’s eyes go a bit dark as she watched the red heads stomach twitch slightly at the tickling sensation. The older brunette then began to lightly scratch her nails in patterns on her wife’s lower abdomen stopping right above the bikini bottom elastic. 

“Waverly...” Nicole was so getting her back later. 

Dominic started to fidget right as Winnie jumped up excited. Both her children were welcome distractions. “Look! Look! Look, moms! A seashell!!” Winnie squealed.

“Ooh that’s a good one!” Waverly observed. “Maybe it was home to a hermit crab at some point. Good find, sweet pea,” Waverly winked at her daughter.

— 

A few hours later, the wives each carried a sleeping child in their arms, while also trying their best to hold the rest of their stuff, back to the car. 

Waverly smiled, looking down at the ground and then back up at her wife. “This was a really perfect day.” 

“Yeah, baby, it was.” Nicole put down the bags she was carrying and put Winnie in the back seat. 

Waverly went to do the same with the other child, while Nicole started piling their things in the trunk of the car. The women got into the front seats of their car and Waverly turned to the taller woman. “Remember when you first brought me to see the ocean?” 

“Of course I remember. We were in the water for about 10 minutes before you impulsively proposed and then immediately got knocked over by a wave.” Happiness beamed from the wives’ faces at the memory. 

“I think maybe I don’t have the best timing when it comes to romance…?” The younger woman joked. 

The redhead connected their hands over the center console in the car while they looked back at their two sleeping children. Waverly took the hand not intertwined with Nicole’s, and placed it at the back of Nicole’s neck in it’s usual spot as she leaned in for a kiss. 

“Ow, ow,” Nicole hissed as Waverly leaned back pulling her hand away from her wife’s neck.

“Nicole I told you to let me put more sunscreen on you,” Waverly rebuked.

“I know, I know. I should always listen to you,” Nicole said feigning an overdramatic annoyance.

Waverly sighed.

“Anyways, I just wanted to say I love you.” 

“I love you too. Forever.” And with that Nicole started up the car and they headed back to Purgatory.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winnie is 8. Dominic is 5.

“Waverly!,” Nicole called downstairs from their bedroom. It was another hectic morning in the Haught-Earp home. “Where are my uniform pants?!”

“What?,” Waverly yelled back from the lower floor.

“My pants,” she repeated.

While Nicole was getting dressed for work she could hear her wife struggling with a whiny child downstairs. Waverly eventually gave up and made her way up the stairs. Nicole recognized that it was her wife’s steps coming up the stairs rather than anyone else in the household.

The smaller woman entered their bedroom leaving the door open a crack. There the redhead was stood, nearly fully dressed except for pants. Waverly couldn’t help but lick her lips at the sight of her wife. It was nothing she hadn’t seen before, of course, but the brunette did have a weakness for her wife’s long legs. Not to mention, they didn’t get to spend that ‘quality’ time together as much anymore since having kids either.

“Waverly..,” Nicole warned. She knew that familiar look in her wife’s eyes very, very well.

The smaller woman moved towards the other, beginning to trace her finger down the unzipped part of the top of Nicole’s uniform shirt.

“I think they’re downstairs in the laundry room. I’ll go grab them... in a second.” Waverly spoke softly, looking up at the redhead through her eyelashes.

“Waves,” Nicole sighed, “we don’t have time. The kids are downstairs. They could come in at any moment.” She hated her reasonable nature right now.

“We could always just lock the—,” Waverly had started seductively before the women’s five year old son pushed open the door and ran in.

“Mommy!,” he screamed as he ran into Waverly’s legs. He then noticed his other mother and her lack of pants. “Hey! If mom doesn’t have to wear pants then neither do I!” The boy announced as he swiftly pulled his pants down, leaving them on the floor and running out of the room.

“Hey!” Waverly ran out of the room after him, swooping up his pants as she went. Loud footsteps of bare feet running on the wood floor reverberated through the home as Waverly chased their son down the stairs. “Dominic! Stop right there!”

“Wait! My pants, Waves!” Nicole sighed and shook her head as it fell into her palm. She couldn’t help the smile that peeked out though. Her life had become pleasant yet hectic mess with Waverly since Wynonna had ended the curse.

“Don’t make me count to three!” Nicole heard Waverly warn.

—

Once Waverly had tricked the five year old into wearing his pants, she ran to grab her wife’s pants from the laundry room.

“Where’s your sister?” She called out to Dominic.

“I dunno. She never was down here.” He answered indifferently while sitting on the couch and playing some game on his mother’s phone.

Waverly was immediately concerned. Winnie took after Waverly in many ways. It was unlike her to ever miss school. Waverly skipped up the stairs quickly. The shorter woman knocked on her bedroom door and quickly tossed the uniform pants towards her wife. “Here! Catch!”

Nicole fumbled in surprise nearly dropping the pants.

The brunette made her way to the next room and knocked on the door quietly. “Winnie? Are you getting ready for school?”

She heard her daughter groan from inside the room and decided to let herself in.

“Winn, why are you still in bed?! You should be dressed already,” Waverly said, ready to chastise the eight year old who just pulled her blankets over her head.

Waverly sat on the side of the twin sized bed and shook her daughter gently by her arm.

“You gotta get ready for school, sweetie.”

“I don’t want to,” Winnie spoke out softly moving away farther from her mom. Well, as far away as she could move on her twin bed that was pushed up against a wall. “I don’t want to go anymore.”

“Hey, why don’t you want to go?” The mothers’ eyebrows knit in concern.

“Mommy, I just don’t want to. Please don’t make me.”

Waverly sighed. “I can’t not let you go unless you’re sick.”

“Then I’m not feeling good,” the eight year old quipped as she turned towards Waverly and feigned a cough.

Waverly lifted her eyebrows.

“Mommy, please,” Winnie whined.

“Tell me what’s wrong, sweetie.” She said as she rubbed her daughters arm for comfort.

Winnie’s eyes started to tear up and she closed them and moved to cover her face.

“Hey, hey. What is it?” Waverly pushed the girls hand away from where it’d been placed over her eyes..

“They’re mean,” Winnie whimpered out so quietly Waverly barely heard.

“Who’s mean?”

“Some boys in class.”

“What are they saying?” Waverly felt a fire rising inside her. She had an incredibly protective streak when it came to her kids. Some (Wynonna) might even call her a helicopter parent.

“They say I’m a freak,” she sniffled out, “and that I’m from a family of freaks.” The smaller brunette started crying more.

“Aww, baby.” Waverlys heart broke at that. She started to play with the young girls brunette locks.

“Because I have two moms,” Winnie whispered the next part even softer than before. “And because I’m an Earp. I’m double freak.”

Waverlys’ eyes closed as she took all this information in. This was one of the reasons she was sure she’d never have kids before meeting Nicole. And the two moms in a small town factor didn’t help that. Waverly knew very well what it was like to have people say bad things about you, whether it be to your face or behind your back. Unsure what to do about the situation, she certainly wasn’t making Winnie go to school today, and she’d have to speak to Nicole about it.

—

Waverly quietly stepped out of her daughters room, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the wall, cupping her hand over her mouth trying to stop herself from crying.

“Ok buddy, go get your backpack ready,” the brunette heard Nicole say before ascending the stairs. Waverly turned her back to the stairs.

“Hey babe, we gotta get going. Where’s Winnie?” Nicole said as she walked towards her wife in the hallway.

Waverly quickly swiped her cheeks dry and turned toward her wife.

“She’s not going today. Sorry I was just about to tell you.” Waverly quickly let out a sniffle hoping Nicole wouldn’t notice, but of course she did. Waverly quickly looked down a bit to move away from her wife’s gaze.

“Wait, Waverly. Is something wrong?” The redhead held the woman by her shoulders so they faced each other. She immediately noticed the redness in the shorter woman’s eyes. “Baby, have you been crying?”

Waverly sighed. She started to nod her head as more tears started coming. Nicole wiped a tear off the smaller woman’s cheek before pulling her into a hug.

“Baby, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Winnie,” Waverly muttered into Nicole’s chest. “Some kids at school.”

“What?” The redhead pulled Waverly back a bit and held the her head in her hands so she could look her in the eye.

“She’s being bullied,” she whispered.

“By who?” Now the fire was in Nicole’s eyes.

“I don’t know,” the smaller woman sniffled.

She sighed.

“Well—,”

“Just go take Dominic to school and go to work. We’ll talk to Winnie tonight when you get home.” Waverly advised while pushing herself away from the redheads arms slightly.

“Are you sure?” Nicole was hesitant. She would be ready to call in sick as well if Waverly asked her to. This family she’d built was everything to her after all.

“Yes, yes. I’m fine.” Waverly chuckled lightly to ease the tension while her palms sat on Nicole’s chest.

Nicole pushed some hair behind Waverly’s ear.

“Waves... you know this isn’t your fault, right?”

Waverly scoffed and pushed herself away from Nicole fully. She started making her way down the stairs. “You and Dominic should get going. I made your lunch and left it in the fridge.”

Nicole sighed.

—

At around noon time, Waverly sat at the table with Winnie as the girl ate her lunch. Waverly was staring into space as she thought about what she could’ve done to prevent Winnie’s situation. Of course she knew there wasn’t really anything she could’ve done, but she still felt to blame. It bothered her that people still whispered about the crazy Earps.

The front door opened and the girls could hear tiny footsteps run to the kitchen, with Nicole’s not far behind. Dominic ran into his mothers’ arms and sat on her lap.

“Hey I took the rest of the day off, so I’m gonna go get changed,” Nicole said as she poked her head into the kitchen.

“How was school, buddy?” Waverly brushed back Dominic’s hair out of his face.

The five year old’s face lit up immediately, while his eight year old sister dragged her spoon around her bowl of mac and cheese mindlessly.

“Our class went to the second graders classroom today and they told us about di’osaurs,” he exclaimed.

“Ooh.”

“And they put on a dinosaur puppet show and they’re so awesome, mommy, and now I want one.” Dominic was smiling ear to ear. “We don’t even have to get the ones who eat people, we can get the h-er-er-er--”

“Herbivores,” Waverly supplied.

“Yeah! Please Mommy please,” the five year old begged.

“Sweetie--” the older brunette began.

“They’re dead idiot and they’re not coming back,” Winnie cut in.

“Winnie!”

“Nuh-uh! Mommy, tell her they’re not,” Dominic looked at his mother with pleading eyes.

“I’m sorry, baby,” she began.

Dominic’s face dropped.

“You’re so mean,” he screamed at his sister before running out of the room.

Waverly sighed and bent down towards the table so her face was level with Winnie’s.

“Winn, you can’t talk to your brother that way.”

The eight year old grunted.

“I know you’re having a hard time, sweetie, but you can’t take it out on anyone. It’s not right. You wouldn’t want to make other people feel like those boys at school make you feel, right?” Waverly placed her hands on her daughters.

“No,” Winnie whispered as her eyes teared up.

“And we’re your family. We love you no matter what, but that doesn’t mean you can talk to any of us that way, ok?”

Winnie nodded as she finally let her tears escape.

“Can you go apologize to your brother and then we’ll watch a movie or something?”

“Yeah,” Winnie nodded as Waverly wiped the tears off her cheeks.

—

Hours later, Winnie laid at one side of the couch with her legs stretched out towards the other and resting on Waverly’s lap. Waverly and Dominic were on the other side of the couch with Dominic cuddled into her side, as they were almost through with the film they’d been watching.

“Mind if I join?” Nicole said as she lifted Winnie’s legs to sit down next to Waverly and then replaced the legs back to their spot over her lap.

“Movies almost over, but we’d love to have ya,” Waverly said as she gave her wife a quick peck on the mouth. “Someone’s got long legs like her Momma.”

Waverly rubbed at Winnie’s calves.

“No,” Winnie mumbled grumpily.

“Sure you do,” Waverly poked at Winnie’s leg playfully. “You’re gonna be tall just like your mom, I know it.”

“She’s not my mom,” Winnie protested.

Nicole felt her throat tighten.

“What?,” Waverly had hoped she’d misheard.

“She’s not even my real mom, we’re not even related.”

“Who told you that?,” Waverly felt herself getting fired up.

“No one,” the smaller brunette mumbled.

“Well they’re wrong. She’s just as much your mom as I am.”

Winnie rolled her eyes.

“Hey!,” Waverly leaned forward ready for an argument.

“Waves, it’s fine. It’s okay,” Nicole felt a sting in her eye. Of course she’d worried about this happening someday, but not so soon.

“No, it’s not fine,” the brunette spoke back.

Waverly sighed in frustration. “Winnie. Go to your room now.” She pointed towards the stairs.

“But--”

“Now.”

Winnie stomped up the stairs with her arms crossed and the meanest look she could manage. Waverly stood up from the couch quickly putting her face in her hands for a second. Dominic scooted from the end of the couch over to Nicole and sat on her lap while wrapping his arms around her neck in a hug. Both women’s eyes teared up at their son’s sweetness in such an upsetting moment.

“Dominic, why don’t you go start getting ready for bed?,” Waverly stepped in.

“Ok, Mommy,” He gave Nicole a messy kiss on the cheek before scooting off her lap and off the couch to make his way upstairs. Waverly was beyond grateful that Winnie’s bad attitude didn’t rub off on him in that moment.

Waverly sat on the edge of the couch next to the redhead.

“I’m gonna go put him to bed and then we’ll talk,” the brunette said sweetly as she placed her hand on her wife’s cheek to swipe away a tear that had strayed.

“It’s fine, Wave, really,” Nicole put her hand over Waverly’s.

Waverly shook her head and looked at the ground.

“I think I’m just gonna go to the station and check that everything is running smoothly. Lonnie’s in charge of the night shift tonight.”

“Don’t be long,” Waverly replied as she stood back up. She understood why Nicole would want to check in, but she guessed the other woman probably needed some time to herself as well.

—

Once Nicole returned home and relieved herself of her coat and shoes, she went straight to her and Waverly’s bathroom to get ready for bed.

“Hey,” Waverly came up and hugged Nicole from behind, laying her head against her back as the redhead was brushing her teeth.

“Hi,” the redhead tried to make her voice sound as even as possible.

“Winnie was asleep when I got to her room, or at least pretending to be.”

“Oh yeah,” Nicole answered through a mouthful of toothpaste.

“Nicole,” Waverly sighed, “I know she didn’t mean it. She’s just upset and angry, and feeling helpless and she took it out on you.”

“I know, Waverly, I know,” Nicole spit and wiped her mouth. “It’s not a big deal.”

“It is though. We should still talk about it. Don’t bottle this up, babe.” The smaller woman followed the other into their bedroom.

“Waverly.”

“Please. Just talk about this.”

“What do you want me to say?” Nicole snapped. Nicole was devastated in all honesty. She just wanted to brush this comment under the rug and leave it, but Waverly wasn’t like that anymore. After so many arguments and misunderstandings from not talking, Waverly became adamant about communicating and talking everything through. Usually, Nicole didn’t mind this, in fact, she agreed it really helped keep their relationship healthy, but right now talking was not something she wanted.

“Anything! What you’re feeling, that it affected you at all. Just say what you’re thinking, Nic,” Waverly sat on her knees on the bed facing Nicole who was getting dressed for bed.

“I think that’s it’s not a big deal. Just leave it alone,” Nicole said through gritted teeth.

“Of course it is!”

“Waverly! It can’t be. It can’t be a big deal. Because if it’s a big deal then that makes it real. Then...then my daughter doesn’t think of me as her mother. My own kid hates me and I don’t know how to fix it,” she broke down. The redhead moved to sit on the edge of her bed as she planted her head in her heads and began to sob.

Waverly moved to hug her wife from the side. “She doesn’t hate you.”

Nicole scoffed.

“I don’t know how to deal if that’s what she really thinks,” the redhead wiped at her eyes.

“Baby…”

“Can we just go to sleep?” Nicole turned to look at her wife.

“Yeah. I’ll talk to her in the morning,” the two women moved to lie down under their blankets.

“Don’t bother,” Nicole whispered. Waverly pretended not to hear her.

—

“Ok, I’m off to work now,” Nicole announced to her kids who were eating breakfast at the kitchen table while Waverly was making their lunches at the counter nearby.

“Have a good day, baby,” Waverly quickly moved to give her wife a chaste kiss before returning to writing cute little notes to put into her kids lunches.

“Bye mom,” Dominic said way too loud while standing up on his chair.

Nicole leaned down and kissed her son on the forehead and then ruffled his hair a bit. “Inside voice, buddy. Be good, ok?”

“Mhm,” the five year old nodded as he sat back down.

“Bye Winnie,” Nicole said to her daughter who was at the opposite side of the table.

It was awkward, but of course it was going to be. Nicole was afraid to overstep and Winnie noticed that.

“Love you guys,” the redhead yelled back as she was shutting the front door behind her.

Winnie pushed her cereal away and started to sulk.

“Everything alright, honey?” Waverly asked.

“Mom was weird.”

“Well what do you expect? You said some really hurtful things Winn.”

Winnie shrugged and frowned.

“Domi, why don’t you go brush your teeth and I’ll be up to help you get ready in a minute,” Waverly said as she sat down in the seat next to Winnie. Dominic quickly jumped off his chair, the legs of it making a scraping noise against the floor.

Once he’d been far enough away, Waverly began to talk.

“Sweetie,” Waverly started while rubbing Winnie’s back soothingly.

“I didn’t mean it,” the young girl quickly turned with tears in her eyes and leaned in to hug her mother tightly.

“Why’d you say it,” Waverly was using her most calming tone and combing her fingers through her daughters hair.

Winnie just mumbled into Waverly’s shirt.

“Winnie,” Waverly pulled Winnie back and framed the girls head in her hands. She’d stopped crying a bit and Waverly was using her thumbs to wipe the tears from her face. “You know she’s your mom, your real mom even if you don’t share blood, right?”

Winnie shrugged again.

Waverly sighed. “Let me ask you this. Who taught you how to ride a bike?”

“Mom,” Winnie said as she looked at the ground.

“And who picked you up when you fell off it? Who helped you clean up your scraped knee?”

“Mom,” Winnie started to tear up again and sniffle.

“And who is always ready to fight monsters when you have a bad dream?”

“Mom is,” Winnie answered. Waverly was ready to fight the monsters too, but that wasn’t the point.

“Who told you that she wasn’t your ‘real mom’?” Waverly used air quotes.

“The boys at school,” the 8 year old whispered.

Waverly picked at her lip trying to think of what to say next.

“You know my last name doesn’t have the best reputation, right?”

The girl nodded.

“And I was always thinking about what other people thought, so when I met your mom I was extra afraid. People already treated me and Aunt Wy weird because of our last name. What were they gonna say about me being in love with your mom? I was really scared.”

“But what happened?,” Winnie looked up with hopeful eyes.

“I almost lost her. Or thought I had. A couple of times, actually,” Waverly shuddered at the thought of the Willa shooting Nicole and the widow's bite, and just everything else they’d been through. “I realized that I couldn’t live without your mom, and I loved her more than anything else in the world. It didn’t matter what people thought. I was happy and loved, and I loved your mom. That was all that mattered.”

Winnie was smiling.

“I stopped caring about being normal. Normal is boring anyways,” Waverly wrinkled her nose playfully and tucked some hair behind Winnie’s ear.

“Yeah,” Waverly could see the gears turning in her daughter’s head, until her daughter looked up at her with a look of worry. “Will Momma forgive me? Does she still love me?”

Waverly grabbed her daughters hands and squeezed them a bit. “Of course she will, baby. Your mom and I love you no matter what. Always.”

“Ok,” Winnie said with a bit of an unsure tone.

“But you still need to tell her how you feel and that you’re sorry, ok?” Waverly looked at Winnie seriously.

“Yeah, Mommy. I will,” Winnie quickly gave Waverly another tight hug and spoke into the older woman’s shirt, “I love you Mommy.”

“I love you too, sweet pea,” the older brunette answered. “Now go get ready for school or we’re gonna be late.”

—

Later that night, Nicole returned from an uneventful day at work, which was lucky since her mind was thinking of her daughter the entire time. Before she could even close the door the eight year old ran up to her and wrapped her arms around Nicole in the tightest hug she could manage.

“Mom,” Winnie looked up with doe eyes at her mother before nervously speaking, but not letting go of the older woman either. “I’m sorry, momma. I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You are my mom.”

The little girl spoke through tears. Nicole had to keep herself from crying at that moment. She kneeled to the ground to give her daughter a better hug.

“It’s okay, baby,” the redhead said softly as Winnie rested her head on her shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been working on this fic of Winnie's birth for awhile, but last night Grace Kay (Drummerchick7) posted a labor fic that is AMAZING. You guys should definitely check it out.

“Wait! Waverly, wait!” Nicole called out as she jumped out of the bed she had just sat in since getting home from work late. She rushed to her wife’s side. “What are you doing, baby?” 

“I’m just going to get some water,” the smaller woman sighed in exasperation. 

“Babe, you’re supposed to be on bedrest. Let me go get it for you.” The redhead squeezed her wife’s arm as she tried to turn her back in the direction of their bed. 

“No! No! I can do this. I’ve been laying there all week. I just want to go get some water,” she exclaimed. 

Nicole sighed. 

“Fine, but I’m coming with you.” 

“Fine,” Waverly reacted.

Waverly waddled to the stairs with her wife’s hand on the small of her back, but she stopped a few stairs down. 

“Waves?” Nicole eyebrows knit in concern and voice laden with worry.

The pregnant woman’s hands wrapped around the railing and held tightly causing her knuckles to go white. Her eyes squeezed shut for a second. 

“I’m okay. I’m okay.” Waverly reassured as she started to descend a few more stairs again. 

“Waverly--” Nicole began.

“Oh no,” The smaller woman stopped just as her water broke and went down her leg and onto the stairs. “Nicole, I—“

“Did your...?”

“Yeah. I think so.” 

“Ok. Ok. Ok. Ok.” The redhead repeated as she eased her wife down the last few steps and brought her to the couch. “Waverly, how long have you been having contractions?”

“Well, like...a few...hour,” she paused, “like all day,” she finished sheepishly.

“Waverly! I can’t believe you, I—,” Nicole cut herself off, arms flailing dramatically as she spoke. “We don’t have time! We don’t have time! I’m gonna go get your hospital bag and your pillow and then we’ll head the the hospital. Sound good? Wait will you be able to walk to the car? Do you still want your water?” Nicole prattled on without taking a breath. 

“I’m fine. Just go get the stuff.” Waverly reassures her panicking wife. “And some clean clothes please.” She yelled in afterthought.

“Yes, yes, yes, ok,” the redhead paced before starting to run up the stairs. “Ow, shit,” she exclaimed.

“Are you okay, honey?” Waverly asked attempting to turn around and look at the stairs.

“Yeah, I just, I slipped in it,” Nicole said as she began to run up the rest of the stairs.

—

Nicole drove them in her cruiser to the hospital. She went over the speed limit, which was unorthodox for Nicole, and with the sirens on.

“Nic, you don’t need to do this. First of all no one's even out, it’s the middle of the night. Also, I’m pretty sure it’s against the rules for you to be using the sirens for personal use.” Waverly stared at her wife in the drivers seat.

“It’s 8:30! And this is an emergency!” Nicole voice went unusually high as she spoke nervously. 

“Wait, really?,” Waverly shook her head. Bed rest had really messed up her sense of time. “Anyway, babe, It’s really not even bad yet—- oh god,” Waverly braved herself for the painful contraction that was starting, hitting her wife’s arm continuously and pointing at the road trying to signal for her wife to drive faster. 

“At least now we’re on the same page,” Nicole joked as Waverly cried out from her contraction.

— 

When the wives arrived at the hospital and got to their private room, Waverly was almost there, but not quite ready to give birth yet. It was just a waiting game now. 

Waverly laid her head back on her pillow in the hospital bed exhausted as she tried to forget that it was only going to get worse and very soon. 

“Waverly,” Nicole spoke up from the chair she sat in beside her wife’s bed. “Why didn’t you tell me about the contractions right away?” 

“You were at work,” the brunette breathed out.

Nicole rolled her eyes a bit. “Well, why not when I got home? You let me get ready for bed and everything.” 

Waverly bit her lip and looked away from Nicole, avoiding eye contact. 

“Waves…” 

“I don’t want to say,” Waverly muttered. 

Nicole just raised her eyebrows in challenge. 

“It’s stupid.” 

“I’m sure it’s not stupid, Wave. You can tell me anything,” the redhead reassured. 

“I was waiting until midnight.” Waverly was still being somewhat evasive.

“Why?” Nicole was confused, and in all honesty slightly frustrated.

“I didn’t want her to share a birthday with Mussolini,” Waverly mumbled. 

“Waverly, you can’t be serious,” Nicole scoffed, laughing a bit, but abruptly stopped. “Wait, baby, her? It’s a her?” 

Waverly gasped and covered her hands with her mouth. “Shit.” 

“We’re having a girl?” the redhead asked again.

“I’m sorry. Are you mad? I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” the pregnant woman said nervously.

Nicole stood and leaned towards her wife, putting her hands on her cheeks and giving Waverly a kiss. She leaned her forehead against the other womans and smiled. “Mad? How could I be mad? We’re having a daughter.” 

Both women let out watery laughs and happy tears. 

“Yeah. We are,” Waverly went to kiss her wife again, but she backed away. 

“Wait. Were you serious about that Mussolini thing?” Nicole’s eyebrows raised again.

Waverly averted her eyes and fidgeted with her hands that had been sitting on her swollen belly. 

“I…,” she started to cry more, “I’m scared. I can’t do this! I can’t do it!” 

Nicole’s faced went from confrontational to loving. 

“Waves,” the redhead sat on the edge of the bed and held one of the other woman’s hands. “Of course you can.”

Waverly shook her head as she cried. “No, no, I can’t,” she whispered. 

“Baby, you’re the strongest person I know. You’ve got this.” Nicole used her index finger to lift Waverly’s chin so that they were looking each other in the eye. “You’ve fought creatures from hell, this is gonna be a breeze.” 

Waverly’s eyebrows knit together. She wasn’t convinced.

“And, I’m gonna be here. I’m gonna be holding your hand the whole time and I’m not gonna let go.” Nicole reassured while looking at Waverly with so much love in her eyes. 

Waverly nodded trying not to cry more. She put her hand out towards Nicole’s cheek ushering her in for a kiss.

“I love you,” the brunette whispered onto her wife’s lips. 

“I love you too, baby,” Nicole smiled dimples and all. 

Waverly nodded her head and sniffled. 

—

“Her name is Winnie and she is 6 pounds and 4 ounces,” Nicole announced as she walked into the hospital waiting room to find Wynonna, Doc, Dolls, Jeremy, and Alice (who was asleep with her head resting on Dolls shoulder). Nicole’s chosen family were all there to welcome a new member into their group. 

“Can we see her?” Wynonna asked with childlike excitement.

“Yes. Yes,” Nicole couldn’t wipe the huge smile off her face, not even for a second. 

The little family shuffled into Waverly’s hospital room, careful not to make a noise. Winnie was asleep on Waverly’s chest while Waverly smiled at her sister who was about to meet her niece, Alice’s cousin. It was surreal.

“Wow, Waves. She’s beautiful,” Wynonna spoke softly as to not stir the sleepy baby. 

“Yeah. She is. She’s perfect,” Waverly responded proudly with a smile on her face that could light up the darkest corners of the world. She put the baby into Wynonna’s arms as her sister tries to hide that she was crying.

Wynonna passed Winnie, who was wrapped in a small blanket courtesy of the hospital, to Doc, who passed her to Jeremy. Jeremy was terrified to hold the “tiny human,” as he put it, so Nicole made sure to stand nearby to reassure him that he was doing ok. Dolls just looked over his friends shoulders since he still had the three year old asleep in his arms. 

—

Not long after, the group left to leave the new parents alone with their new daughter and a chance to get some sleep. 

Nicole sat next to Waverly at the top of the bed, while Winnie slept against the warm skin of Waverly’s chest. 

“I can’t believe this,” Waverly looked over at her wife and leaned her forehead towards the others. “We’re mommies,” she whispered.

“We are,” Nicole sniffled overcome with emotion still hours after the birth. “I love you. I love my girls,” Nicole said with an effervescent smile on her face and holding onto her daughters little hand. At that moment, Winnie squeezed her mom’s finger almost like she was acknowledging the comment. 

Nothing could beat this moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominic isn't born yet. Winnie learns about her moms job

Nicole returned home from work barely making it through the doors before her three year old daughter ran up to her presenting a drawing in the most dramatic way with the pride emanating from her eyes.

“Look! Look! Mommy said you would like this,” Winnie said as she held the drawing up blocking her own face from her mothers view. 

Nicole knelt down to her daughters level and took the drawing. 

“It’s beautiful sweetie. Is this us?”

“Yeah! You, me, mommy, Alice, Aunt Wy,” the three year old said as she pointed to each person on her artwork. 

“Wynonna sure does have a big head,” Nicole chuckled pointing out the older brunette’s large shaped head in the drawing compared with all the other stick person versions of them. That may have been a double meaning on Nicole’s part.

“Do you like it,” Winnie looked over at her mother with hopeful eyes, but quickly gasped at what she saw. “Momma you have a booboo.” 

“Oh yeah,” Nicole rubbed at the rather large cut on her forehead. “It’s no big deal, Winnie.” 

Winnie’s chin started to wobble. She quickly ran through the house to the kitchen to fetch her other mother. 

Nicole sighed as she stood back up and started to relieve herself of her coat and shoes. 

“What? Oh I’m sure it’s nothing sweet pea,” Nicole overhead the love of her life’s voice before hearing the woman’s familiar step walking from the kitchen to find the redhead.

“Hey baby,” Nicole said nonchalantly. 

“Nicole, what is that?” The smaller woman sighed, walking into her wife’s space. She brought her hand up to Nicole’s chin turning her head to the side slightly for a better look at the wound. “What happened?” 

“Just work,” Nicole explained vaguely. “Some drunk idiot.” 

Waverly clicked her tongue, her hand still gently holding her wife’s face.

“My poor, poor wife,” Waverly smirked. Nicole’s heart fluttered at the term wife. “Let’s get this cleaned up.” 

“It’s fine, really Waves,” Nicole insisted, reaching out to her wife’s pregnant belly. “Just relax.” 

Waverly sighed softly again.

“No,” the brunette spoke firmly as she quickly turned her entire body and walked away to go look for the first aid kit. 

Nicole looked down to see her three year old daughter staring up at her with an unreadable expression.

—

The rest of the evening had been pretty uneventful and everyone was pretty quiet, especially Winnie. At breakfast the next morning, the family of three (and soon to be four) sat around the kitchen table. Nicole checked news alerts on her phone, while Waverly scarfed down some breakfast, and Winnie nibbled on some toast uninterested. 

Nicole’s sigh broke through their silence of the morning.

“I should get going,” she said. Winnie’s head shot up.

“No, Momma, don’t go,” the 3 year old cried as she stood up on her chair to attempt to match her mothers’ height. 

“Sit down, baby. You’re gonna hurt yourself,” Waverly said reaching over to Winnie’s leg to hold her steady. 

“No,” Winnie whined. 

“Winnie, I have to go to work,” Nicole stepped in. 

“No,” the young girl declared with crossed arms. 

Nicole walked over to her daughter who had been on the other side of the table from her. She put her hands on both of Winnie’s arms to hold her in place.

“I have to go, sweet pea.”

“I don’t wan’ you to get hurt again, momma,” Winnie sniffled. 

“I’ll try not to. You know this doesn’t happen too often,” Nicole pointed up to the laceration on her forehead. 

“But—”

“I have to go to work so I can keep the town and you and Mommy safe. Ok?” 

Winnie crossed her arms and grumbled angrily something as she sat back down on the chair away from the redhead. 

Nicole exhaled. It wasn’t easy trying to reason with a three year old. She leaned down and kissed the top of the little girls head. 

“I have to go, but I’ll be back at six. I love you, sweetie.” Nicole said before turning towards her pregnant wife. “Love you babe.” 

Nicole gave her wife a quick peck on the cheek and with that she was off to work, no matter how much it displeased her daughter. 

“It’s gonna be ok, love,” Waverly spoke softly to Winnie, pushing a bit of the girls messy hair behind her ear. 

—

“Mommy! Mommy!” Winnie came running into the kitchen with teary eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Waverly immediately filled with anxiety.

“It’s 6:05 and Momma’s still not home,” the 3 year old explained with tears finally overflowing from her lower eyelids. 

“Oh it’s okay, honey. I’m sure she’ll be home soon. She’s probably on her way now.” Waverly knelt down to her daughters level, despite the difficulty with her swelled belly, and used her thumbs to wipe away her tears. 

Winnie continued to hyperventilate once she’d stopped crying. 

“Here, love, how about we set the table so dinner will be ready for your Mom when she gets home?” Waverly rubbed her daughters back gently. “And I’ll get you a cup of chocolate milk too, ok?” 

“Ok,” Winnie sniffled. Waverly handed her daughter three paper plates to put on the table. 

Winnie climbed up on her chair and placed her head in her hands while pouting. Waverly handed her a sippy cup filled with chocolate milk. “Mommy, what happens if Momma doesn’t come home?”

“Hmm?” Waverly turned, hoping she’d misheard the question. It was such a heavy question that Waverly wasn’t sure she was ready to answer. 

“What if Momma doesn’t come back?” Winnie’s question broke Waverly’s heart. She hated to see her daughter worry, and she hated even more knowing that it was about something she has the same fret about on a regular basis. 

Waverly sat down and tried to pull Winnie on her lap, though her belly got in the way a bit. 

“That’s not gonna happen, ok?” 

“But what if it does?” The smaller brunette’s eyes started to well up with tears again.

The older woman sighed. “You know your Momma is really brave right?” Winnie nodded as her mother went on talking, “and because of that she does a lot of scary things trying to protect everyone, but she’s strong too. So, so strong. And she’s trained for this stuff.” Waverly readjusted Winnie in her lap. 

“I know it’s scary that Momma’s job gets her in danger, but we can’t think about it like that. She’s really good at her job, you know that?” The 3 year old nodded again. “She knows what she’s doing, and she also knows that if she doesn’t take all the precautions to protect herself while helping others that we’ll kick her butt.” 

Waverly tickled her daughter a little bit hoping to get a laugh out of her, which she did.

“So even though, it is possible that Momma is gonna get hurt every once in awhile, we have to remember that she’s super strong and that she’s always going to do everything she can to make it home to us.” Waverly wiped a stray tear off her daughters’ cheek.

Winnie nodded her head and hugged her mother. 

“Can we text her?” Winnie asked looking up while stilling holding onto Waverly.

“Of course we can! Why don’t we send those funny pictures you like too.” Winnie’s eyes lit up as she thought of the emojis she could send. 

Both of them giggled. 

“Can we send her the smiling poo?” Winnie asked amused. 

“Whatever you want, honey bunny.”


	11. Chapter 11

“It’s your turn.” 

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s yours.” Waverly and Nicole debated as their 3 month old daughter’s cries broke the silence of the homestead at around 3am.

“I’ll go. She sounds hungry anyways.” Waverly grunted as she got out of bed wearing a grey oversized shirt and her underwear. Nicole turned in bed and tried to watch her wife leave as her eyesight adjusted to the darkness of the night.

A couple minutes later Nicole got up walking to the nursery. 

“I thought I’d come keep you company,” she said to her wife whose shirt was lifted while she fed the infant.

Waverly sat in her nursing chair, while her wife sat on the ground against the wall across from her. 

“What? Are you trying to get a reward for helping keep me awake?” 

“No. No reward. If anyone deserves one, it’d be you anyway.” Nicole spoke softly.

Waverly scoffed.

“You know,” Nicole started a few moments later, “I used to be sort of put off when I’d see women breastfeeding their kids. ” Nicole paused, “But now, watching you, it’s beautiful. You’re really beautiful.” Nicole let out a deep breath she didn’t realize she had.

Waverly bit her lip and blushed thinking how did they get to this point? How lucky she was. Her life was surreal.

—

“Hey babe, could you go get me a glass of water?” Waverly asked while starting to burp their daughter. 

“Yeah, no problem. I’ll be right back.” Nicole got up from the floor and walked out of the room, down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen.

Waverly finished burping Winnie and put the baby in her crib. “Goodnight sweetheart.” She went and leaned against the door frame of the nursery waiting for her wife to return.

As Nicole made her way back up the staircase, she saw her wife waiting for her. “All done?”

“Yeah. Just one more thing I have to do.” Waverly pushed her wife back up against the wall and kissed her deeply. The redhead whimpered into her mouth, almost spilling the glass of water she was holding.

“What was that for?” Nicole questioned, while the small brunette’s thumb rubbed back and forth over the taller woman’s dimple on her cheek. 

The subtle yellow light from a nightlight nearby lit up their faces. 

“Thank you,” Waverly sighed, “for always making me feel appreciated and desired no matter how unappealing I feel.”

“I’ll always want you, Waves.”

“Even with my leaking nipples and the giant scar on my stomach?” 

“Always.”

The brunette pushed up onto her toes and connected their lips again.

Nicole breathed hard. “Wait, wait. Aren’t you a little tired for this right now?”

“I am tired. And you have work tomorrow. But I still want to.” Waverly grabbed the glass of water from the other woman’s hand and started walking back to their bedroom dragging her wife gently by the hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut-ish? Waverly starts to get insecure after having been married to Nicole for over a decade.

Waverly quietly closed the door of the sheriff’s office after entering. Nicole was on the phone and seemed irritated. When she finally hung up the phone and looked up at Waverly, the girl had a mischievous look on her face.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you all day.” Waverly spoke quietly. She looked around the room and the shades were already drawn. 

“Oh?” Nicole smirked. 

“It’s a good time for your lunch break don’t you think?” Waverly questioned as she walked over to the redhead’s desk and sat on it, directly in front of her wife. Waverly lifted her feet onto the edge of Nicole’s chair. She opened her legs bringing one of them to the other side of Nicole.

Nicole’s mouth went dry. Waverly was wearing a short skirt, and nothing underneath. 

“Waves…”

“Hmm?” Waverly pushed some hair behind Nicole’s ear and stroked her cheek with her thumb.

“Fuck,” the older woman breathed out, voice husky. She rubbed her hands up and down the outside of the shorter woman’s thighs while placing open mouthed kisses down the inside of them before moving her both her hands to sit at the crook of Waverly’s thighs. She could see her wife’s center glistening with arousal. “You’re so wet.” 

“All for you, baby.” Waverly leaned back with her hands gripping the front of the desk behind her. Her long hair mesmerizing as it cascaded down her back.

The redhead finally reached the younger woman’s center. She licked her lips before diving forward and pushing the flat of her tongue through her wife’s folds. Waverly held her breath and bit her lip to try and keep from moaning.

There’s only one cop on duty at the moment and they’re manning the front desk, but Waverly knows she has to keep herself quiet. It takes everything Waverly has to achieve this as Nicole’s tongue and fingers tears her apart in all the right ways.

— 

Nicole returned home later that night to find most of the lights turned off. “Hey I’m home. Anybody here?” 

“I’m in the kitchen,” her wife called back. 

Nicole made her way back to the kitchen where the light was on and Waverly was standing in front of the stove making something. The redhead walked up behind the smaller woman wrapping her arms around the girls waist. She then moved Waverlys’ hair a bit out of the way and placed a chaste kiss behind her wife’s ear.

“Where are the kids?” Nicole mumbled as she breathed in the scent of Waverly’s shampoo. 

“I sent them to Wynonna’s for the night. We have the place all to ourselves,” Waverly put the stove on a lower setting before she turned in her wife’s arm and gently smiled, connecting their lips. 

The redhead moaned into the kiss. 

“What’s gotten into you?,” Nicole sighed happily. 

Waverly pulled back, eyebrows creased in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean today at the station, we haven’t done that in…in years,” Nicole shook her head a bit while smirking. “And now surprising me with the house to ourselves for a night. It’s not our anniversary. What’s the special occasion?” 

“Well…I..,” Waverly stuttered as she pulled away even more from the redhead, out of her arms. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I loved it! It’s just, we haven’t had sex anywhere kind of public since…,” Nicole thought for a second, “since your first trimester with Winnie.” 

“That can’t be right.” 

“Well, it doesn’t matter. It was just really, really nice,” Nicole replied starting to hesitate while a concerned look made it’s way onto her face at her wife’s reaction.

Waverly huffed, turning and walking toward the stairs. 

“Babe?,” the older woman called out. 

“Just one minute. Just… I’ll just be right back,” Waverly’s response faded out as she made it upstairs to their bedroom. 

Nicole considered giving her wife space, but ended up following the way the other woman went. She quietly knocked on the close door of their bedroom. 

“Waves? Everything alright?”

“Mhmm,” Waverly just barely croaked out.

“I’m gonna come in now, ok?,” Nicole slowly twisted the doorknob and entered their bedroom to find Waverly sitting on the edge of their bed crying. 

Waverly sniffled. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Just give me a second,” The younger woman pleaded while covering her face with her hands. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. It’s nothing.”

“Obviously it’s not nothing. Please talk to me, Waves,” Nicole said as she moved to sit next to her wife on the bed.

“It’s stupid. I... I’m embarrassed,” Waverly sighed. 

“You don’t have to tell me, but I want to make sure you’re alright,” Nicole wrapped her arms around the brunette and kissed her temple. 

Waverly was still looking down, fiddling with her hands that she’d moved away from her face as she began to talk quietly. 

“You know we beat the curse,” she started. 

“Thank god,” Nicole exclaimed as she breathed out a laugh.

“Yeah, and at first I was worried— well I thought that maybe since it was all over you’d get bored. Bored with me.” 

“Baby,” Nicole responded.

“But we ended up being all over each other,” the brunette continued, “we had been running for years, afraid each day was our last but we made it through that.” 

Nicole steadied the other womans’ hand with the arm not wrapped around her. 

“It was exciting. We were both insatiable. We were just so in love.” She sighed wistfully.

Nicole remembered the time fondly. 

“And I thought ‘well, even if we don’t have the curse to keep things interesting, we still have our sex life,’’” Waverly scoffed. “Then we settled down, and we had kids, got married, the whole thing.” 

“So what’s the matter?” Nicole asked as she pulled Waverly in more toward her. 

“It’s just... it’s been twelve years. We’ve been married for twelve years! That’s a long time, and that thought hit me the other night. I couldn’t sleep. I just kept sitting with those thoughts and worrying you might get bored with me.” 

“Baby, I could ne—,” Nicole interrupted. 

“I know. I know you say that. But the thought still lingers. We’re busier now, and don’t have as much time for each other, and I know my body isn’t the same as it used to be,” The smaller woman moved away slightly, suddenly remembering all her physical insecurities. 

Nicole had to keep herself from scoffing. Waverly had aged well— better than well. She basically looked just as good as she did that morning she was covered in beer from the broken tap at Shorty’s.

“I’d understand if you’d get bored or...or if your eyes wandered. I mean I’ve heard all the guys drool about that new young rookie,” Waverly quickly wiped a stray tear off her cheek. 

“Waverly...,” Nicole sighed. She was racking her brain about how to convince her wife how wrong her anxieties about them were.

Waverly buried her face in the pillow next to her. The redhead scooted back and moved to lay back against the headboard, pulling her wife over more into the bed as well. Waverly turned to face Nicole, but still had her head buried in the pillow.

“Waverly, please look at me,” Nicole asked.

The brunette’s watery eyes slowly met the redheads kind, loving ones. 

“I feel the same about you as I did the day we met. Except I love you so much more than I could have imagined loving anyone,” Nicole started.

Waverly whimpered. She was about to say something but Nicole shushed her. 

“Look, I know you don’t believe me, but it’s true. I don’t think I could ever not be attracted to you, in love with you, smitten with you.” The woman had to chuckle a bit at her own cheesiness. 

Waverly pulled the woman down towards her a bit more and kissed her lightly. 

“Baby,” Nicole sighed pulling her face back up, “I need you to know that I will never be bored with you. I could never. If anything, you’re the one that’s gonna get bored with me.” The redhead paused, looking the other woman in the eye and stroking her hair. “But that’s ok! Because I’d fight for you. I don’t want to have to be without you.” Nicole tried her hardest to convey how genuine everything she was saying was.

“I could never,” Waverly said right before connecting their mouths again. She clearly got the message.

The kisses turned passionate, desperate to prove just how much the other wanted each other, and their worries were quickly forgotten, as well as their dinner.

— 

The two women laid naked in their bed, blankets kicked to the bottom, as they tried to catch their breath from their rounds of lovemaking. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Nicole said as she looked up at her wife with a sheen of sweat, body bathed in the yellow light of the lamp on their bedside table. 

“You,” Waverly hummed back as her pointer finger traced Nicole’s cheekbones lightly. 

“No, but really. I think I love everything about you.” 

Waverly ducked her head sheepishly, covering her face with her hand. Nicole was quick to move it away. 

“I love the way you smile,” Nicole began, quickly pecking her wife on the lips. “And the way your eyes crinkle when you do.” She then went and kissed both of Waverly’s eye lids lightly.

Waverly exhaled not being able to contain a smile and chuckled. God, she loved this woman. 

“I love the way your breath hitches when I bite you here,” Nicole nipped at Waverlys pulse point. “Or here,” then at her ear lobe, but the redhead was quick to soothe it with her tongue. 

The younger woman moaned, but still smiled.

Nicole moved down the woman’s chest towards her breasts. She traced the outline of one with her mouth before moving to her nipple. “I love these that nourished our children.” 

“What are you doing?” Waverly breathed out. 

“If you really don’t know how sexy you are to me then I’m gonna show you,” she said as she took a nipple into her mouth. Licking in circles around the pebbled skin before grazing it with her teeth, just to soothe it with her tongue again. 

Waverly whimpered, but she also felt a stinging in her eyes because of the incredible woman laying before her. “I’m so lucky to have you.” 

“I’m lucky to have you,” Nicole whispered before moving down to the scar from where a bullet had once grazed the shorter girl. Nicole placed a chaste kiss on the scar, “this reminds me of all we’ve made it through together.” 

The redhead started to kiss down the woman’s stomach pausing to dip her tongue in the girls belly button and then blow cold air on it. Waverly let out a humorous exhale and shook her head.

Nicole then moved to Waverlys c-section scar, kissing it as well. “And this reminds me of the life we’ve built together.” 

Tears were now streaming down Waverlys face. 

Nicole lightly drew her fingers down the woman’s lower abdomen, placing wet kissed along the way, stopping above Waverlys center. 

Waverly sighed.

Nicole took both the woman’s thighs lifting them over each shoulder. She turned and kissed one. “And I love having these wrapped around my head.” Then she kissed the other thigh. She started to kiss down her inner thighs. 

“Wait,” Waverly stopped her wife, signaling for her to come back up towards her. 

Nicole obliged. “What?” 

“Together.” Waverly moved her own hand down between the other woman’s legs, but first she kissed her hard on the lips. Nicole could feel her wife’s tears on her face. “I love you.”


	13. Chapter 13

Their alarm started beeping at 5:30 in the morning. 

Waverly sighed and groaned simultaneously.

“Are you ready for today?” Nicole said sleepily as she turned over to look at her wife next to her in bed.

“Rock Paper Scissors, whoever wins gets to take Winnie this morning?” Waverly raised her eyebrows.

“You’re on,” replied the redhead, partially sitting up and leaning on her forearm.

The two women put out their hands and quietly chanted “Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!!” 

Waverly put out paper. Nicole put out rock. 

“I win.” The brunette cackled mischievously.

“Best two out of three?” Now Nicole was the one to raise her eyebrows. 

“Fine.” 

The two women repeated the actions from before, but a little less enthusiastically. “Rock. Paper. Scissors. Shoot.”

Waverly was paper again. Nicole was rock...again.

“How do you always do that?” Nicole questioned.

“Do what?” Waverly stretched as she sat up, her legs swinging over the side of the bed and her feet touching the cold hardwood floor for the first time that day.

“Always win.” 

“It’s simple. You’re always rock.” Waverly winked at her wife. Nicole then grabbed the smaller woman at her waist pulling her back into her. This caused Waverly to shriek and giggle.

“Shhh.” Nicole put her mouth over Waverlys’ mouth while her other hand was still at the girls waist.

“You shhhh,” Waverly pushed her wife’s hand away and pulled her face in for a kiss. 

“Ok. Let’s go.” Nicole sat up in bed and stretched her arms while Waverly walked over to her closet to choose an outfit for the day. 

Nicole followed, wrapping her arms around Waverly’s waist from behind, resting her head in the crook of the smaller girls neck.

Waverly sighed contently as she rested her hands over Nicole’s and leaned into her. 

“How about we shower together this morning? It’ll be more efficient.” 

“Oh, will it now?” Waverly turned in her wife’s arm giving her a knowing look.

— 

Nicole started the coffee. 

“You want some, babe?” The redhead asked as she pulled out the mugs from the cabinet.

“God, yes.” Waverly squeezed her wife’s shoulder as she walked past her. “Don’t forget it’s picture day today.” 

“How could I forget?” Nicole smirked at her wife who playfully glared back at her thinking back to the twenty other times Waverly had reminded her that week.

“You know, I was thinking of making the kids pancakes for breakfast. Try and bribe them into being good when we help them get ready?” Waverly thought out loud as her eyes scanned through the contents of the open fridge.

“You want to give Dominic syrup on a day he’s supposed to get his picture taken? Are you gonna give him gum on the ride to school too?” 

“Good point,” the brunette sighed and closed the fridge. ‘Cereal it is,’ she thought.

— 

“C’mon! Up and at ‘em!,” Waverly clapped her hands as she entered her daughters room. Winnie groaned pulling her blankets over her head.

“Now, Winn,” Waverly warned. 

“Nooo,” Winnie groaned.

“Winnie,” Waverly tried one last time.

All the mother heard in response was her 7 year old groan into her pillow. 

“Ok. You asked for it,” Waverly walked over towards the bottom of her daughters bed and pulled her blankets out from under the girls feet, then pulling them all the way off her. Winnie tried to fight back a little, but quickly gave up. 

The 7 year old sat up in her bed and crossed her arms, sending the grumpiest face she could make her mothers way.

“Do you want me to choose your outfit today?” Waverly said while ignoring her daughters glare and rifling through the girls dresser drawers. 

Winnie gave her the silent treatment. Waverly looked over her shoulder at her daughter and raised her eyebrows in challenge. 

“Fine,” Winnie droned out stomping her way to the bathroom.

Waverly sighed satisfied with herself as she picked out a nice blue sweater for her daughter.

— 

Winnie came downstairs to find her other mother and her younger brother just finishing up breakfast at the table. She sat down in her usual spot and poured some cereal and milk in a bowl already set out for her. 

“Morning, sweet pea,” Nicole said from the other side of the table. 

Winnie grunted in reply. She was definitely not a morning person. 

Dominic made a silly face at his sister who was directly across the table from him. Winnie squinted back, and her brother just stuck his tongue out in response. Winnie gave him an eye roll, while Nicole ignored their silent interaction.

“Dominic, let’s go upstairs and get ready now. Ok, little man?” Nicole turned to her son and wiped the droplets of milk that’d fallen onto the boys chin.

“Mhm,” the 4 year old hummed in a much more enlivened tone to his sister, jumping off his chair.

Dominic skipped upstairs while his mother followed.

Soon after, Waverly walked out of the laundry room attached to the kitchen. 

“You ready for me to brush your hair?” She said kindly while putting her hands on her hips, knowing this was not about to be a happy exchange.

Winnie shook her head as she ate another spoonful of her cereal. 

“We have to brush your hair,” Waverly said with the brush in her hand. “It’s only gonna hurt more if we prolong it.” She’d given this speech a thousand times. 

“I know. I know,” Winnie put her spoon down and pushed her bowl out from in front of her.

Waverly made her way behind the 7 year old who was sitting at the table. She started to brush her hair, starting from the bottom in small segments working her way up. Winnie’s hair was long and always got very knotted and ratty in her sleep since she was a restless sleeper, just like Waverly.

Winnie’s eyes started to tear up as she whined about how much it hurt. 

“I know, baby. It’ll be done soon,” Waverly hated this just as much as her daughter. It was difficult to try and brush through the brunette locks as fast as she could while also being as gentle as possible.

Waverly finished up with Winnie’s hair and bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. 

Winnie let out a final sniffle. 

“Mommy, will you braid?” She asked. 

“Of course,” The older brunette said while playing with the young girls hair. “What kind do you want?” 

Winnie scrunched her nose while she thought for a second.

“Hmm, I think fishy,” the young girl nodded. “Fishy, please.” 

Waverly began to give her daughter a fishtail style braid, when she heard commotion coming from upstairs. She shook her head knowing what was coming next. 

Sure, Winnie was cranky in the morning and you’d think she’d be the harder child to deal with, but no. Dominic was so full of energy. He was a charmer for sure, but it was also basically impossible to get the 4 year old to put pants on and get out the door. 

“Dominic, no! Get back here,” Nicole demanded as Waverly and Winnie heard tiny feet pummel down the stairs with Nicole’s familiar step stomping down the steps after him. 

The 4 year old squealed in delight. 

When the redhead and son came into view, Nicole was holding his pants as the half dressed boy was running to the opposite side of the couch from his mother, just as Waverly expected. If Nicole ran to one side, Dominic would run to the other. It was exhausting, especially this early in the morning. 

“Domi, if you don’t come here now, you’re gonna get a time out,” Nicole tried. 

The boy just laughed and ran around the couch causing Nicole to run after him, finally catching him and falling onto the couch with him in her arms. She tried to hold him down in her arms with one arm wrapped around him as she used the other to attempt to put his pants on, but the boy was kicking at them making it impossible. 

Waverly shook her head and laughed to herself as she finished up her daughters braid. “Amateur,” she mumbled, having had lots of experience in taming her young sons morning shenanigans. 

Winnie turned around in her chair looking up at her mother and sniggered, having heard her Waverly’s comment. 

“Go put your backpack together and get your shoes on,” Waverly asked as she leaned down to her daughter.

Winnie left and to go grab her backpack as Waverly clapped her hands to get the attention of the struggling mother and son in the next room. 

“OK! Time’s up Dominic,” Waverly said as she made up her way to the couch. 

The boy immediately stopped fidgeting and straightened out in his other mothers arms. Nicole sighed and loosened her hold on him as she finally finished helping her son get dressed. 

Although Nicole was the sheriff and most would expect her to be the hardass parent, it was actually Waverly. Nicole was a total softy for her kids and they knew that. 

“Go get your things for school, buddy,” Waverly said to Dominic.

Nicole stood up as the 4 year old ran away to grab his backpack. The redhead started to make her way to where her wife was standing behind the couch, placing her hands on the other woman’s hips.

“How do you do it?,” Nicole asked smitten with the woman standing in front of her. 

Waverly rubbed her hands up and down Nicole’s upper arms. 

“Easy. I scare them,” Waverly smirked proud of herself. 

“Oh?” 

“Lots of practice. Lots of having to be the bad guy,” Waverly frowned slightly. 

“You’re a great mom,” Nicole reassured her. 

Waverly’s lip twerked up slightly as she looked up at Nicole through her lashes. “You too, you know.” 

“I guess I’ll know that for sure once they’re scared of my wrath,” Nicole joked in a dramatic voice with wide eyes, swaying her and Waverly from side to side.

“It’s not always fun being scary,” Waverly said. And that was true to her. Sometimes Waverly hated it, but she knew her kids respected her too, and they loved her. Sure, she wasn’t the fun mom like Nicole, but she knew her kids did find her fun sometimes, and they always knew to go to her when they were worried about anything. Her and Nicole together, though, that was the best team. 

“Well, you don’t scare me, baby,” Nicole replied playfully.

“Are you sure about that?” Waverly said in challenge with a smile on her face as her hand went up to play with the hairs at the nape of her wife’s neck. Waverly pulled Nicole down for a kiss, feeling content with the crazy domestic situation their lives had grown into. 

The mothers could hear both children make exaggerated noises of disgust at their parents kissing, but Nicole and Waverly were happy to ignore them. 

The mothers turned towards their children as Winnie let out a small gasp. 

She squeaked and pointed to a toothpaste stain on her shirt. 

“Mommy, my shirt!” The 7 year old rushed out.

“I got this,” Nicole said as she pulled away from her wife and followed her daughter upstairs. “Let’s go pick something else out, sweetheart.” 

Winnie let out a huff as she ran up the last of the stairs. 

Once they were in Winnie’s room, Nicole started to look through the young girls dresser. “What color do you want to wear?” 

Winnie let out a bright smile at the question. “Hmm…” She thought creasing her eyebrows in deep thought. 

Winnie was very indecisive, which is probably why Waverly didn’t ask Winnie what she preferred in the first place. They’d be there all day.

“Green! No. Blue,” Winnie looked down at her shirt, “Oh, wait. Yellow? No, no, how about green. Yellow! Yellow!” 

Nicole pursed her lips and nodded her head realizing she shouldn’t have asked. “How about this?” The redhead lifted up a yellow shirt with a butterfly design on it. 

The 7 year old nodded and took the shirt.

She snickered a little bit. “Thanks, Momma.” 

“No problem, Winn,” Nicole winked at her daughter. 

“I didn’t really like the blue shirt,” the young girl cupped her hand around her mouth and whispered conspiratorially. “This is better.” 

“You could’ve said something to Mommy,” Nicole replied leading the young girl out of her room with a hand on her shoulder. 

“I didn’t wanna make Mommy feel bad,” Winnie mumbled out. 

“You don’t have to worry about that, sweetie. Mommy just wants whatever makes you happy,” Nicole bent down to the younger girls level.

Winnie shrugged and looked at the floor. 

“You can talk to Mommy just like you can talk to me, you know that right? You and your brother’s happiness is most important to us.” Nicole gave a stern look to try and convey the importance of what she was saying to her daughter. 

Winnie nodded and bit on the inside of her cheek.

“I love you, Momma,” Winnie said as she wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck in a hug. 

“I love you too. Now let’s get going.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winnie's birthday party. It's a weird coincidence that I ended up finishing and posting this on the day I actually planned to be Winnie's birthday.

Nicole entered the homestead with a bundle of balloons. “So I attached a couple of balloons to the mailbox and—“

She stopped in her tracks, and put her hands up in a surrendering motion. In front of her was Waverly, with a face littered with bits of frosting and flour, and surrounded by an overwhelming amount of unicorn cupcakes.

“Waves, woah. Why are there so many cupcakes? This is insane.”

“Do they look ok? The ones with purple frosting are regular, and then I made a dozen gluten free, with the green frosting, and then a dozen vegan ones, with blue frosting, just in case. I— why are you looking at me like that?” Waverly looked down suddenly insecure.

Nicole started, “I just—“

Waverly cut her off. “Is it too much? It’s too much isn’t it? I’m just so nervous and I really want to impress the other parents. And I want to be prepared! You know I’m a planner. I want Winnie to have an unforgettable 6th birthday and—.”

Waverly paused and looked up at her wife, looking for answers to the questions she asked too fast to be answered.

“Am I acting crazy, Nicole?”

“You’re amazing.” Nicole let out a breathy laugh and smiled her dimpled smile that Waverly was endlessly smitten with. “I think…” Nicole placed the bundle of balloons on the table. They had a weight attached to them to keep them held down. She started to step forward towards Waverly. “…our daughter is the luckiest, and has the best mom in the world.”

Waverly smiled sheepishly.

Nicole took another step forward and kissed Waverly lightly on the lips. She then gave Waverly another kiss on the corner of her mouth licking up some frosting that was left there. Waverly scrunched her nose and looked up.

“You had a little something.” Nicole said.

“Oh.” Waverly was embarrassed again.

“Why don’t you go upstairs and shower and get ready for the party, while I clean up the mess down here,” Nicole suggested. Her wife had been going crazy over this party and she deserved rest. It was the first birthday party where Winnie was inviting people outside of her extended family. This time it was her whole class from school.

“I mean, I guess so,” Waverly started to walk backwards towards the direction of the stairs as she continued to talk to her wife. “Just tell me if you need anything, ok? Don’t be afraid to ask. Ok, just come get me.”

“Waverly, go,” Nicole smirked and shook her head at her wife’s antics as she started washing dishes.

—

“Waverly!” Wynonna slammed the door on her way into the homestead.

“She’s in the shower.” Nicole answered while cleaning up the mess left in the kitchen from Waverly’s cupcake extravaganza that morning.

“Ok… well, where’s the birthday girl?” Wynonna clapped her hands together awkwardly.

Nicole pointed to the window in the kitchen facing the backyard. “Dominic’s with her too.”

Wynonna looked out, gasped, and slapped her sister-in-law on the shoulder.

“Ow! What the hell?!”

“You-u-u- You guys got a BOUNCY HOUSE?” Wynonna exclaimed.

Nicole didn’t think she’d ever seen Wynonna this excited. At least not in a long time. “Well, technically it’s a bouncy castle.”

Wynonna squealed— which in and of itself was scary. She ran toward the back door.

“Wynonna take your shoes off before you go in it.” Nicole yelled after her, but she was already halfway to the Bounce House.

At the same time Waverly made her way down the staircase, drying off her hair with a towel. “Hey babe, what was that about?”

“Wynonna saw the bouncy castle.”

“Did you tell her to take off her shoes? We’re only renting that for the day and if that thing gets a hole in it I don’t want to pay for it.”

“And I do?” Nicole said back without turning from the dishes she was cleaning in the sink.

Waverly walked toward Nicole and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. She pressed a small kiss into Nicole’s back between her shoulder blades and then rested her chin against that same spot. “Thank you for doing the dishes, love.”

“It’s the least I could do since you baked enough cupcakes for the whole of Purgatory, and their allergies,” she deadpanned.

—

The party took place in the backyard. Waverly had set up different stations of activities for the kids. There was the bounce house, a water slide, and a tie dye station with white shirts Waverly designed to have each individual child’s name on them. And then of course there were tables and folding chairs set up for parents to sit and drink a beer while watching their kids. Nicole’s cop sense watched and counted the drinks each parent had, while she, Waverly, Jeremy, and Doc stayed sober at different activity stations to keep an extra watchful eye.

As the guests filed in to the backyard they spread out to the different options for entertainment. The parents drawn immediately to the tables set up for them and the “adult cooler” filled with beers and wine coolers. Wynonna stuck to the bounce house for the majority of the time to Alice’s dismay. The 9 year old was getting to an age where she was embarrassed of everything her parents did, and unfortunately it often wasn’t hard to find things to be embarrassed about.

Waverly hated having all the parents at the party, but she wasn’t stupid. She grew up with a lot of these people and she was well aware of what they continued to think about the Earps despite Wynonna literally saving the whole town. So she invited all of them to the party with their children because there was likely no way they’d let their children come to the Earp homestead alone.

No matter what Waverly was determined to make this a great party for her daughter. The kind of party she always dreamed about, but never got.

—

Nicole walked over to her wife who was watching everyone from the sidelines intensely.

Jeremy was supervising the tie dye station and spurring off random fun facts and pop culture references that none of the five and six year old guests understood. Wynonna was still inside the bouncy house while Dolls was trying to get her attention and coax her away from there after Alice easily convinced him to distract her mother so that she’d stop embarrassing the girl. And Doc was socializing with the parents.

The father was quite the charmer when it came to the parents and teachers in Alice’s life. He was surprisingly very involved in every aspect of it. Many of the parents found the cowboy incredibly cool and envied his mustache, and the women were all too happy to openly fawn over him. It really did help Waverly’s nerves to have him there impressing everyone. She was proud to say he was her nieces’ remarkable father.

“Hey baby. You ok?” Nicole said taking Waverly away from her thoughts.

“Yeah. Of course, why?”

“Because you’re kind of staring really deeply at some of the parents here and I haven’t heard anything, but it might start to creep them out soon,” the redhead admitted.

Waverly shook her head as if physically breaking herself out of a trance. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just, I can’t stop noticing that group of moms over there.”

Nicole tried to be subtle as she glanced over in the direction where her wife had been looking.

“You think they’re talking about you?”

“I don’t know,” the brunette sighed and took a sip from the glass of water she was holding. “I feel so judged. They make me feel like such a bad mom.”

Nicole scoffed. “You? A bad mom?”

Waverly gave her wife a look that told her she wasn’t amused by her reaction.

“Waves, you’re an incredible mother.”

Now Waverly was the one to scoff. Nicole put her hand on her wife’s arm rubbing her thumb in circles soothingly by the younger woman’s elbow.

“What do they do to make you feel that way?”

“They just,” Waverly rolled her eyes as she started explaining. “They make these dumb comments. That I do too much or I’m a helicopter parent. That I’m gonna end up putting the kids in therapy because of it,” Waverly said looking down insecurely.

“Bitches,” Nicole exhaled.

Waverly smirked at her wife, her eyes crinkling. The redhead looked back at her and chuckled.

“Wave, the only reason those moms say those things is because you make them look bad. I’m sure of it.”

Waverly shook her head and looked at the ground again. Nicole put her hand on both of her wife’s arms and turned Waverly to face her instead of out towards the party.

“Waverly, you’re incredible. I mean, I can’t say it enough. Our kids are so supremely lucky to have you. I’m lucky to have you. I wish you’d see that,” Nicole said hoping Waverly could see it in her eyes how genuine she was being.

Waverly started to tear up, but knew she definitely couldn’t cry in front of the other parents. She also definitely didn’t want to embarrass Winnie by doing it either.

“Winnie is at a fifth grade reading level. She’s six. And she already knows multiplication and some division. And Dominic is just about the happiest kid I’ve ever seen. That’s all on you baby.” Nicole squeezed her wife’s shoulders.

Waverly audibly swallowed.

“That’s not all on me. No way. None of that could happen without you. You’re the only reason I can do this,” the brunette quickly swept away a stray tear before looking back up at her wife. “It’s us. If I’m doing any of this right it’s because I have you by my side. You are my team.”

Nicole’s lip quirked up and she pulled her wife in for a hug, kissing her forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Don’t you dare start this game,” Nicole narrowed her eyes playfully at Waverly as she pulled herself out of the hug.

The women’s conversation was interrupted when their three year old son came running towards them crying.

“Hey buddy. What’s wrong?” Nicole asked as the wives both knelt down to his level.

“Winnie being a meanie,” the boy mumbled through tears.

“What happened, sweetie?” Waverly started rubbing his back.

“She said she said I can’t play with her and her friends because I’m too little and annoying.” Dominic started to sniffle and cry a bit more.

“I’m sorry, Domi. I’m sure she didn’t mean that.”

“Your mom and I are gonna have a talk with her after the party, ok?” Waverly reassured him.

He nodded wiping his eyes.

Nicole picked the three year old up and Waverly rose back up to her full height as well.

“Why don’t we go tie dye a shirt and give your sister some space for now? How does that sound?” Nicole suggested enthusiastically.

“Ok,” Dominic continued to wipe his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

Waverly’s hand sat on the small of her wife’s back as she and her son walked towards Jeremy to tie dye a shirt.

—

_Happy birthday to you!_   
_Happy birthday dear Winnie!_   
_Happy birthday to you!_

The kids and their parents all gathered around a table as a small tower of cupcakes were lit with candles in front of Winnie. Dominic stood on the seat next to his sister with Waverly’s hands on his waist to make sure he doesn’t fall. He was squealing with happiness for his sister.

“Ok, honey, make a wish!” Waverly pressed.

Just as Winnie inhaled a big breath, blowing up her cheeks, her candles were suddenly blown out in front of her with small bits of spit going everywhere.

“DOMINIC,” Winnie was red in the face as she screamed at her brother who had just taken her birthday wish from her.

Some of the parents tried to contain their laughter, but Wynonna was not one of them. The older brunette openly cackled from behind her phone where she’d been recording the entire thing.

Before either of the mothers could even begin to take care of the situation, Winnie shoved a unicorn cupcake in her little brothers face.

Waverly was stunned. For a second her eyes flickered to the other parents reactions, but quickly she realized she didn’t care about them anymore.

This was her family, this was their life now, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3x02 SPOILER: I'm so sad about Dolls, but obviously none of this is canon so in my world he ain't dead !!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids have a special surprise for their mothers.

Waverly squirmed as she woke up from a peaceful slumber in her happy place. When she was anxious, angry, or scared, her happy place wasn’t some far off location she just had to imagine. It was very real, very near, and she was there regularly. Her happy place was in her wife’s arms. 

So on this Sunday, Waverly woke up as a little spoon to Nicole’s big. Nicole was already awake and probably had been for a bit of time. She was watching Waverly sleep, which had stopped being weird a long time ago as Waverly was often caught doing the same thing.

The redhead started to place soft kisses on the smaller woman’s neck, moving up towards her jaw.

“You’re so beautiful,” Nicole whispered. 

Waverly hummed in response. She moved her hand back to move towards her wife’s head behind her and led her towards her mouth for a kiss. It quickly got more passionate than either one was expecting and Waverly was soon grinding back into Nicole’s front. 

“What time is it?” Waverly panted softly as Nicole had moved back to leaving open mouthed kisses on her neck moving up towards the smaller woman’s pulse point.

Waverly placed her hand over the redheads hand that was sat on her hip and interlaced their fingers before moving it up to Waverly’s breast.

“Mmm, 7:30.”

“Shit, really?!” Waverly’s hips started to move faster back into Nicole. “And the kids aren’t up?” 

“No,” Nicole answered softly as she nipped at Waverly’s ear lobe. 

“We better be quick then,” Waverly said while biting her lip.

Nicole’s hand moved down to the waistband of Waverly’s sleep shorts and the redheads fingers quickly had her wife unraveling before Waverly returned the favor.

—

As Waverly made her way downstairs she headed to the kitchen, hearing the sounds of plates clinking together and what she could only assume was going to be a mess she’d have to clean up later.

“No,” Dominic droned our running into Waverly’s legs to stop her from going any further toward the kitchen. He then backed away and put his hand up gesturing for the older woman to stop. “No.”

Waverly’s eyebrows knit together and she put her hands on her hips. “What’s going on, mister?” 

“We have a surprise for you and momma,” the six year old answered.

“You’re not allowed in here,” the mothers’ nine year old daughter yelled from the kitchen. 

Dominic grabbed Waverly’s hand and led her to the dining room table. She sat in the spot at the head of the table. 

Nicole soon followed and Dominic was again running towards the sound of his mother descending the stairs and yelling “no” with a warning for her too. The redhead quickly met up with her wife in the dining room while they waited for whatever their surprise was going to be.

When their son had run back into the kitchen, the two women interlaced their fingers and shared a quick peck on the mouth. 

“Happy Mother’s Day, baby.”

“Happy Mother’s Day to you,” Waverly said sweetly and gave Nicole’s hand a squeeze.

“Close your eyes!” Winnie yelled as she made her way to the dining room with plates of food in each of her hands. Dominic wasn’t far behind her as he walked in with two glasses and a carton of orange juice balanced in the crook of his elbow which he was starting to struggle with. Both children put the plates and glasses in front of each of their mothers. Winnie quickly ran back and grabbed two bowls and a box of cereal and placed them on the table too.

“Can we open yet?” Nicole asked with hands over her eyes.

“No, no.” Winnie and Dominic quickly ran from the room and came back with two cards, a drawing, and a small glass full of flowers that were really actually weeds (the last one courtesy of Dominic).

“Ta Da!” The nine year old singsonged with her hands flailed out dramatically as her younger brother squealed with excitement next to her.

The mothers opened their eyes to a slightly messy looking plate of breakfast made by their kids. On their plates were their own peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with fingers indented into the bread, an apple, and a day old doughnut for them to split. 

Both kids were smiling from ear to ear. 

“We also have cereal and orange juice and we made you guys stuff at school,” Winnie said presenting the homemade cards she made. 

“And I got flowers,” Dominic chirped in throwing his arms up in excitement.

“Wow, sweetie. Those are lovely. This is lovely you guys,” Waverly’s heart was melting at the sweetness of her kids gesture.

“This looks tasty, you guys. Who made this awesome pb&j?” Nicole added in.

“Me!” Winnie announced proudly. 

“This is so great you guys. Thank you,” Waverly replied before taking a bite of her apple.

“Happy Mommies Day!,” Dominic jumped up and down. 

“Yeah, happy Mother’s Day. I love you,” Winnie joined in almost having forgotten to mention the reason for the breakfast in the first place.

“I love you too,” Dominic chimed in.

“Not as much as me though,” Winnie mumbled.

“Yes I do,” Dominic yelled back grumpily with his arms crossed. Winnie stuck her tongue out in response to her brother.

“Hey. Stop that. You both love us equally. And I love you guys too. To the moon and back, right?,” Nicole said and winked at her son before biting into her sandwich. Waverly just looked at the children with raised eyebrows.

“Come here and give me a hug, love bugs,” Waverly pushed her chair back a bit and reached her arms out for them. Dominic quickly climbing in her lap and Winnie coming up behind him to get in on the hug. Waverly planted a kiss on both their heads with whispers of “I love you.”

“Oh, I gotta get in on some of this,” Nicole interrupted getting up and wrapping her arms around her little family.


	16. Chapter 16

“So how can I get you to keep up the daily foot rubs once I’m no longer pregnant?” Waverly turned to her wife as they were holding hands and stopping their walk down the beach. Nicole was as stunning as ever with a backdrop of the ocean and a sunset behind her creating a halo effect. 

Waverly placed both her hands on either side of Nicole’s arms, rubbing up and down her upper arms.

“Oh, so you do like those,” Nicole smirked and raised her eyebrows knowingly. She wrapped her arms around Waverly just above the sarong the brunette was wearing, interlacing her fingers together at the small of her back. 

As she pulled her in closer, the redhead could feel the other woman’s swollen belly, bare thanks to bikini top Waverly was wearing, pushing into her and it was her new favorite feeling. The new life that was being created sitting in between them in their little bubble of love and family.

“I guess you could say that,” the brunette responded with a tilt of her head and smiling sweetly.

“Hey horn dogs! Stop groping each other and get over here already,” Wynonna interrupted yelling from a little ways down the beach. She and the rest of the gang were sitting around a bonfire.

Waverly rolled her eyes playfully and she rejoined hands with her wife as they made their way back to the bonfire where their chosen family was having a celebration for the two year anniversary since they’d broken the curse.

Once the wives sat down, Wynonna started jabbering on immediately while reaching into a cooler for a beer.

“Here, Haught,” she held out a beer for the redhead. Before Nicole could say or do anything, Waverly had stepped in.

“She’s not drinking,” the brunette smiled proudly. “In solidarity with me while I’m pregnant.” 

Wynonna scoffed opening the beer for herself. “Ugh, lame. You’re so whipped, dude.” 

Nicole stumbled over her words a bit, but was interrupted before she could produce a comeback.

“Well I, for one, think it’s honorable, miss Haught,” Doc cut in. 

Waverly fixed a glare at her sister.

“Oh, so you would’ve done that for me when you knocked me up with Alice?” Wynonna challenged the older man.

Doc stuttered. “Oh, well I... I just said it was honorable. Not that I could do such a thing.” He then took a big gulp from his flask.

“Mhm,” Wynonna shook her head and hid a smile. “Anyway, so that’s why you keep blowing me off at Shorty's, huh? Why didn’t you just say so?” 

“Is it so hard to believe that she would want to come home and spend time with her wife rather than at a bar?” Waverly had cut in again.

“Haught?”

“Well, that’s true,” the redhead stammered. “And because of the exact reaction you just had before.” 

Wynonna rolled her eyes and took a sip of her beer. “Anyways,” she droned out dramatically.

Dolls cleared his throat at that moment. 

“Well why don’t we do a toast?” He said.

The rest of the circle stared at him with surprise and wide eyes.

“What?” 

“Well, it’s just,” Nicole began.

“So sentimental,” Waverly finished her wife’s thought.

“And so unlike you,” Jeremy added on.

“But totally a great idea, right guys?” The pregnant woman encouraged while looking around at each individual person. 

Doc cleared his throat then and grunted, echoed by everyone else’s hums of agreement. 

“We are gathered here today because we re-killed a bunch of dick asses,” Wynonna started obnoxiously in a deep voice. 

“Wynonna,” the group echoed simultaneously.

“To family,” Dolls announced shortly putting up his beer as everyone else did the same. Except for Waverly and Nicole it was their water bottles.

“To family,” the group echoed. 

“Short and sweet, I like it.” Wynonna noted.

“Like me,” Jeremy blurted out while bumping Doc’s shoulder next to him.

Doc just responded with a strange look and the rest of the group with silence.

After a moment, the heir clapped her hands together and held up a bag of marshmallows. “Yeah, so, s’mores?” 

—

“What in thunderation?” Doc had just taken his first ever bite of a s’more and currently had a great amount of melted marshmallow stuck in his mustache.

“It’s good right?” The oldest Earp fixed him a look before she burst out laughing at the sight of his mustache. The rest of the group couldn’t contain their amusement either.

“It’s...it’s really something, Wynonna,” Doc muttered before taking another bite. 

Waverly finished roasting her overly burnt marshmallow and Wynonna was quick to supply graham cracker and chocolate, but Waverly waved her off since Nicole already had those ingredients in hand. 

Waverly noticed her sisters questioning look and filled her in, “I made this for Nicole. I’m not having any. Not good for the baby,” she said pointing to her stomach as she finished putting her charred marshmellow onto the graham cracker for Nicole. 

Wynonna didn’t even try and contain her eye roll at that, but became quickly distracted by Dolls trying his s’more. 

“Better then kale chips, eh? Eh?” She bumped his arm with her elbow playfully. 

The stoic man just grunted in reply. 

The heir looked around the circle at the beautiful people she’d ended up with as they were laughing and stress free at that moment. This curse had been a nightmare, but it did bring one good thing: her chosen family. She’d never imagined she’d have anything like this, and she now did. She also had a beautiful daughter waiting for her at home.

Waverly couldn’t fight off her smile as she kissed Nicole, smooching off a bit of s’more off her wife’s upper lip. Jeremy was using his s’mores stick to sword fight with Doc’s as the older man was trying to toast another marshmellow. She looked over at Dolls who was already looking her way. 

“You did good, Earp.” He gave one of his rare signature smiles.

Wynonna just smiled leaning into his side, appreciating the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll be able to write more since I'm going back to school soon, so this is probably it for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fan fic before. I love domestic wayhaught. this is really cheesy. the title was just a line in the l word that my friend was like you should name your fanfic series that if you ever post them. If i don't delete this from nerves of posting hopefully I'll add better stuff. I don't ever, ever write so I'm sorry if it's really bad.


End file.
